WeaponN
by Kenta Raikiri
Summary: Naruto awakens in the world of Reploids! How will he move on from his past life when he still has the will to fight? By becoming a Hunter! Full summary inside. NarutoXMegamanX CommandMission X-over. NaruXHina. In the first ten Naru-Mega X-over fics made!
1. Prologue 1

TITLE....**_WEAPON-N_**

SUMMARY...**Naruto is suddenly thrown into the world of Reploids! All of his friends gone, he must now find a new life to live. But how will that work when you still have the will to fight? You become a hunter of course! And why does this one reploid keep reminding him of someone from his past? Naru/Hina. Rated T for foul language.**

AUTHOR...**_KENTA RAIKIRI_**

INSPIRATION...**_WATCHING MEGAMAN TRIBUTES_**

AUTHOR RECORDING....PROCESSING..........PROCESSING..........**_COMPLETE_**

Kenta: "Hello? Is this thing on?" *looks into the screen* "Oh! The red light's blinking, so it must be on...geuss it worked after all...huh, geuss the guys owe me now." *smiles before sitting back in a small chair* "Hi there! My names Kenta Raikiri, Though my friends call me Kenta...or sticks....but I prefer Kenta. I've found an archive of amazing stories, and there's one in particular that stood out to me. The title is called '_Weapon-N'._ It tells the tale of a small boy whose world is completely flipped around. Now, most of you have probably read dozens of stories that say that, and most likely, they didn't hold the excitement that you were expecting....well, I'm sorry to hear that. Anyway, _'Weapon-N'_ was found in this." *holds up a disk that has, **'XXX-RANKED INFORMATION. CLASSIFIED!!'** printed on it* "Apparently, this is a strange world where Humans are scarce, and most have become creatures called Reploids. Reploids are half-human, half-robots. Most reploids can't really do anything, but there was one that earned a world-wide famous name. Some people may have heard tales of the blue Maverick Hunter. That's right, the Reploids name was X. No, not 'zzzz' like xylaphone or something like that. It's pronounced 'Ex'. X was an S-class Maverick Hunter, and had two partners, Zero and Axel. They were all good friends, but at some point, they seperated. X became a commander, Axel went to search for clues to his past, and Zero? Well, Zero just kinda disappeared."

"That was their status, until the commander called all three in for a XX-Ranked Mission. (pronounced, Double Ex)............you don't get what I'm saying when I say the ranks of the missions, do you?" *sigh* "Oh well, I guess I could explain..."

* * *

"Okay, The Mission rankings go like this:"

_**E-Ranked.  
**-Lowest level mission any hunter or scout can get. They tend to be extremely boring, and would probably destroy a persons sanity. There have been rumors of Sergents sending troublesome soldiers/hunters on millions of these. Reason why? It's a FAAR worse punishment than ANY time in a prison cell. Seriously, would YOU like to pluck weeds, do heavy lifting AND a bunch of other mindless crap for the rest of eternity, and get paid craptacularly cheap? Not me..._

_**D-Ranked.  
**-Slightly more challenging missions. These tend to be guard missions. All you really do is stand around and watch the peace. Kinda like one of the olden days' Forest Rangers, except you tend to be in a city..._

_**C-Ranked.  
**-More difficult than guard duty. C-Ranked missions tend to have more than the average D-Ranked missions, and are based around bodyguards. You'd be surprised how many of these are out there these days, considering all the threats people have to worry about..._

**The Missions below are for HUNTERS ONLY**

_**B-Ranked.  
**-Much more difficult than ANY mission below it. These missions are for Hunters only, and tend to be missions where the odds are 20-on-5, the hunters being the five. These missions tend to be used in a regard to helping the city grow, and are always done OUTSIDE the village. If you are given a B-Ranked mission, you are deemed a Hunter of level 2 or 3. The hunter levels being:_

1.) Novice.

2.) Rookie.

3.) Standard.

4.) Elite.

5.) Master.

6.) Legend.** (NOTE: Only 2 people in existance have EVER made it to this level! Their true names have been erased from history, but we know that they were known as 'The Yellow Flash' and 'The Blood-thirsty Bat'.)**

_**A-Ranked.  
**-Higher Difficulty and Responsibility level than B-ranked misisons. (seeing a bit of a pattern yet?) A-Ranked missions are much more difficult than B-Ranked missions in the fact that A-Ranked missions are Big-Time capture and/or destroy missions. They tend to have a MUCH more unstable disadvantage, in the view as 1-30 or more. The S-Class Maverick Hunter Zero loved going on these missions, and almost every one he's been on was completed and more._

_**S-Ranked to SSS-Ranked.  
**-Top secret missions that only the heads of the Hunter comittee know about, and the people in the mission. The chance of at least ONE Hunter dying is a terrifying 40% chance, and goes up 10% for each letter added to the mission. IN existance, The only Maverick Hunters who have EVER survived these kinds of missions are The Three Legendary S-Class Reploids, X, Zero and Axel, and even THEY had suffered casualties from the mission._

_**X-Ranked to XXX-Ranked.  
**-There are NO records at all of a single X-ranked mission in existance. The reason being is because the only ones who EVER hear this is the HEAD Commander and The members in the mission. These missions have never been heard of, so It's EXTREMELY possible that all the members of the mission were killed. No one knows if they exist or not, most people saying it's a myth and that the hardest mission would have to be A-Ranked. NO ONE is allowed to know of this._

* * *

"Now, as I was saying. The three S-Class Meverick Hunters were called in for a special retrieval mission. The mission took place far to the east, on a small uncharted Island in the Grand Ocean. Here's the story that goes along with it. Remember, this is a story that has never been revealed to the public, and must stay secretive. So....try not to tell anyone."

END AUTHOR RECORDING

* * *

LOADING STORY........................................................................................................LOADING.........................................................................................................ERROR.

CANNOT COMPUTE FULL STORY. MUST BREAK DOWN INTO CHAPTERS.

**_Prologue part 1_** - **The Artifact**

The stormy skies gave a gloomy feeling to the surrounding area, but the raging lightning also gave the area a fearsome look. While the lightning flashed across the sky, three choppers closed in to the island. As they neared the island, red and yellow beams of light suddenly started blasting towards the ships. The ships, not having anything to counter the incoming fire, could only maneuver until they got close enough to the island. The lasers continued to blast all around them, until finally one of the lasers hit a ship, completely obliterating it in a blaze of smoke and fire, as the debri fell towards the island. The other two ships, realizing that they could not get closer, decided to release their cargo.

~**INSIDE TRANSPORT SHIP #1~**

Three capsules started glowing, each one with a different symbol on it. One capsule had a storm grey 'A' on it, and a bunch of readings next to it. Above the 'A', a green bar was spliced into 10 different bars. 8 bars were currently lit. Another capsule had a red 'Z' on it. It also had some readings around it, and the 8 green bars above it. The last Capsule had a blue 'X' on it. All three capsules now had 9 green bars blinking. All at once, all three green bars turned blue as the whole bar was filled. A hole appeared underneath each of the capsules and dropped them towards the island.

As the capsules fell to the earth, the rest of the capsules in the other ship dropped along with the first three capsules. The turrents did not pick up the capsules, and continued to shoot at the ships as they retreated. The 13 capsules finally imploded into the island in different areas. The door of the capsule with the blue 'X' on it suddenly flew off it's hinges, and a figure walked out into the landing area.

The figure stood at 5'4", had emerald green eyes, and a face that showed age and wisdom. Unfortunately, the only skin that could be seen was on his face. The rest of the figure's body was covered in armor. He had mostly a light blue plating around his body, but there were areas, like the chest, Head, wrist and thigh areas, where it was a bulkier plating that had a much darker blue color to it. His helmet was the dark blue, but had some areas where it was the lighter blue. In the center of the helmet, there was a red jewel. The man looked around the area before his eyes showed some data and a radar on it. The radar in his eye picked up two other signals, one was a red 'Z' while the other was a grey 'A'. The two were currently heading towards his position, so he decided to wait for them. The first to arrive was the signal that was marked 'Z'. The man turned towards some russling in the bushes, and saw another figure step into the clearing.

The newcomer had a face that had olive eyes that looked completely psyched and ready for battle. He stood 5'8", wore a red chestplate with white areas in it, and a green orb-like jewel was placed on each side of the armor. Behind the chest-plate was a sword handle that seemed almost like the light-based saber one might see in an old movie. He had a red helmet that had a V shape in the middle of the helmet, which broke off into a lowere plate that was white. He had a black plating in the stomach area and wore what seemed like a white daiper. He had the same color legging as the stomach area, but once it got to just below the knee, there was another piece of armor. The man's feet had more pieces of armor, that had the same color scheme as the helmet. His long blonde hair was tied up at the base, but flowed in a big fluff behind him. He looked towards the Blue armored man and grinned.

"Hey X! You ready to get this party started?" The red armored man said as he shook in anticipation. 'X', as he was called, sighed and shook his head no. "We've still got to wait for Axel, Zero." X said as he heard another bush russle. Out popped another reploid. "Speak of the devil." Zero said grinning. Axel looked at the two confused when he looked at X for an answer. X just shook his head and looked once more at Axel.

Axel was a hunter that hadn't been around as long as X and Zero, the two having about a years worth of experience more than him. Axels stood 4'7" and had blue eyes that were kindled with excitement at the imortance of their mission. Axel had a deep blue, almost black, helmet color with red trimming. The rest of his outfit was pretty much the same color, except for the light blue jewel on his chest. He had two long white spear-like object coming from his back, and stopping just above his upper thighs. He had two gun-holsters on his hips as they each held his favorite pistols.

(If any of you have played Megamand X Command Mission, you'll know who I'm talking about here. Also, if you want an idea about HOW they look like, just go to like, google, click 'pictures' and type in 'Axel' or 'Megaman X command Mission')

X, Zero and Axel looked at each other before X turned towards the factory. "Let's Go!" He ordered. "RIGHT!" The others replied as they nodded their heads.

~**Factory~**

The three Hunters hugged the wall as they neared an opening in the old factory. It looked more like Ruins than a factory, and the island was so strange. There were so many strange creatures. Even stranger, they weren't even mechanical! They seemed to be, almost natural. They came across a large valley, that had what looked to be two people staring each other down. Problem was, they were both stone carvings! It must have taken years to create them, but all they saw were the tattered remains. X signaled for Axel to check the area out. Axel nodded before pulling out his pistols and peeking around the corner. The place was deserted. Weren't there, like, turrets attacking their ships earlier!? Where were all the guards and such!? Axel's left eye twitched as he realized he wouldn't be able to shoot anything. Dang....and he was so excited to blast holes into something....

X and the others cautiously walked into the factory, watching out for anything. The island had jammed X's radar, so THAT was useless...but he could tell something was up. They continued on for a few floors when their inner battle-ready sides were rewarded. Just as they turned down a hallway, twelve red and yellow rabbids jumped out from seemingly out of nowhere and blockaded the area in front of them. The robots were about 2' tall, but that was only with their ears pointed straight up. The yellow color took the form of rings around the joints and the middle and top of the ears. (basically little rabbits that are robots, kay?) X, Zero and Axel all grinned. _**'This'll be quick'**_ they all thought. In mere moments, the blockade was destroyed, and the rabbids were in pieces on the ground, sparks could be seen coming from them as the three walked past them. "This is too easy, why in the world would the commander call such a thing an S-ranked mission? THIS IS PATHETIC!" Zero complained as they continued walking down the hall. X sighed, but knew he was right. Why would the commander send them on such an easy mission? Was it to get their teamwork back up to par again or something?

X continued to wonder this when they entered a large room. A VERY large room to be exact. There were computers everywhere! Not even the researchers back in Giga City had this many computers in their main lab! Axel walked over to one of the terminals and activated it. The middle of the room, which all the computers were circled around, started glowing a yellow color. The floor started moving before a capsule was raised out of the ground. X and Zero got in front of it as they readied for a fight. However, nothing happened. X and Zero turned towards Axel who was practically swearing right now. "I can't get the stupid terminal to unlock! I've got to try and by-pass the security." He said as he tried to work his way through the network. Just to make sure they didn't get away easily, the alarm suddenly went off.

"CRAP! DAMMIT AXEL, WHAT DID YOU DO NOW!?" Zero roared out as creatures started pouring in. X gasped as he recognized them. "THOSE ARE IRREGULARS!" "What?" Zero asked. "They were some of the first types of reploids to have defected and were thought to be destroyed." "So you mean we're fighting antiques? You gotta be kidding me, this'll be a cynch!" Zero said as he leaped at the closest enemy while reaching for his saber. "WAIT, ZERO!" X called out in vain. Zero slashed at the closest enemy and grinned as it fell to pieces. The moment the thing exploded, all the other irregulars that looked like it suddenly had a green light surrounding their eyes. When the light vanished, they all attacked Zero. Zero grinned as he swung at the next enemy in his path, only to gasp as it was blocked by a replica of his blade. "WHAT!?" Zero roared out in rage. "I've been trying to tell you! If you attack with a weapon, they'll make a copy of it and use it against you! The only way to beat them is by not using your weapons! Only your hands!" X explained as he dodged a saber slash and sent an uppercut into the jaw of the irregular, sending it flying back to a group of them, knocking them over as a result.

Zero jumped over to Axel and landed a kick to an irregular just as he was about to hit Axel. "Get moving and crack that code!" Zero roared out before going back into the fray. Axel was sweating as he tried to undo the lock of the capsule, get the artifact and get the heck out of there! _'No wonder they sent us, this really _IS_ an S-Ranked mission!'_ Thought Axel as he continued to break the code.

Zero and X were now standing back to back as they were surrounded by all sorts of the reploids. They kinda looked like the ninja's that they had heard about in some history lesson. They had the headband, kunai pouch, throwing star pouch, some even had a metal sword! They were already exhausted, considering that they hadn't done hand-to-hand combat for some time now. Damn it stunk being out of shape...

Just as they were about to defend from the enemies second wave of attacks, Axel suddenly shouted out, "GOT IT!" before the capsule door opened up. The three Hunters ran to the capsule to grab the artifact and return back to Giga City, but stopped as they saw what was inside. "Wh-What is...." Zero gasped out. "Isn't that...." Axel stared in awe. "A human?" X finished.

Floating in front of the three Hunters was, in fact, a human. It was a young boy, seemingly about thirteen years old. He had golden blonde hair, a blue headband that had a metal plate on it with a leaf-like symbol engraved into it. The boy had three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, and was wearing an orange colored jacket with blue at the top, and orange pants, along with blue sandals. The orange jacket have a hole right where his heart should be, and his clothes looked burnt. The boy slowly opened his eyes blinking rapidly to reveal two Ocean-blue orbs that possesed the emotions of pain, misery and sorrow. The emotions were gone as he blinked once more before they were suddenly filled with rage. The boy's eyes suddenly went blood red and gained cat-like slits to them as his whiskers grew more defined and his hair grew wilder. They boy's finger-nails suddenly became claw like, and a red aura appeared around him. He started growling like an animal and showed his teeth, that now had enlarged canines. With a roar he jumped out at the beings in front of him.

"**SAAAAASUKEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"** The boy roared out.

* * *

Kenta: WAHAHAHAHAHAA!! While I'm sick and tired of all the evil plot bunnies that are bouncing around in my head, they do have SOME use.....like this one!

anyway, hope you people don't mind this too much. I've been watching a youtube video titled 'Megaman Tribute - Dreams of an Absolution' and I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Kick in the fact that I was attacked by over forty different plot bunnies, well.....you get the idea.

Most people will be extremely confused by this fic, seeing as I don't plan to go along with 100% of Megaman X Command Mission's story-line. Instead, I'm going to be screwing around with an idea I got while watching the video. I think the game was Megaman Zero Advent, where the boy.....Never mind....I've never played the game before, So I'm just going to play around with an Idea I got. Anyway, Like I said, if you try to follow too closely with the story, your brain WILL explode. Not a gaurentee, but close enough.

This story is the result of too many plot bunnies and not enough room to kill them all off!!

Special mention and/or one-shot to whoever can guess who the two Legendaries are! If you get them right, I'll give you a special mention in the chapter after you get it right! and if you want, I'll do a one-shot about either Naruto or Megaman and their friends.

Note, I've played maybe three Megaman games. 'Command Mission', 'MegamanZero3', and 'Megaman Battle Network 4-Red Sun'. I've beaten all three games, so I know them pretty well. Naruto I seem to be the most endowed in though....anyway that's that.

and remember kids, HAAAAVE FUN WITH IT!

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


	2. Prologue 2

TITLE....**_WEAPON-N_**

AUTHOR...**_KENTA RAIKIRI_**

AUTHOR RECORDING....PROCESSING..........PROCESSING..........**_COMPLETE_**

Kenta: "Hi again! I saw that the program had a bug in it....(ya'know, for a XXX-Ranked file, you'd think they could keep viruses out....) anyway, sorry for the program getting glitched up. You'll have to bare with it and go along with one chapter at a time. I found a special program that has comments and questions on it. Problem is, I can't crack all of the codes....so I only have a few that have been decoded with me right now. They seem to be comments/questions/answers of some sort...huh, well whatever. Here's the first one:

* * *

**Kasuchi, Koichi: **You're probably talking about the actual series...I've only played the game, so I don't actually know the original characters from the show. However, Cinnamon I know about, considering she was in the actual G-cube game. You got one of the Legendaries right, but the other is from the Megaman series, not just Megaman X. I'm just not gonna say which series, considering it's much more fun this way. I started thinking about putting Axel and Cinnamon together, seeing as they both seem too innocent. I don't know, we'll see. And i'd have to watch the series to get an understanding. The problem now is actually FINDING all the episodes......

**Rubius:** Thanks! Here it is!

**GravityTheWIZARD: **Arigatou! (means thanks)

* * *

**_END AUTHOR RECORDING_**

**_Prologue part 2_** - **What's a Hokage?**

The blonde Human suddenly jumped out of his confinement and landed a good 4 feet away from the capsule. The Irrregulars, seeing the boy as a threat, attacked him. The boy vanished for but second before he reappeared behind 12 irregulars. X, Zero and Axel all gasped as the irregulars stopped moving, only to flash white before exploding into millions of pieces. The other irregulars started downloading the attack, but before the majority of them could complete the download, the boy had disappeared again and took out another 20 of them. More irregulars, this time blue instead of the green ones they had been fighting, came out into the area, only to be blasted away a moment later by a swirling purple orb that appeared in the boy's hand. The boy continued to thrash at anything that moved. The three Hunters had run behind the capsule for cover, and were now the only ones in the room besides the boy. The boy was panting heavily as he calmed down from his rampage. The entire room was destroyed, save for everything behind the capsule. Slowly, X moved from out of his safe-zone. The boy showed he had keen hearing as the moment X had taken a step the boy pulled out a sharp black knife-like object object and threw it at him. X barely dodged it before waving his hands in front of him.

"Wait Wait! We don't want to harm you!" X said trying to calm the boy down. "Not like we would be able to do anything to him..." Axel added in as a sweatdrop appeared behind him when he surveyed the chaos around the boy. The boy calmed down, but pulled out another knife and pointed it at X. "Start talking." The boy ordered. X nodded and began to explain what they were doing there.

"We came here on the orders of Commander Greil to recover an artifact that was said to be here. We had infeltrated the area and broken through the beginning resistance before we came upon this room." X said as he indicated the destroyed room. "We had attempted to hack the mainframe's circut-board before we were attacked by irregulars, the guys you fought, and opened up the capsule to find you." X said as he finished his explenation. He had noticed the boy seemed a bit lost when he started talking about the mainframe.

The boy noddded in understanding before asking. "Okay, who are you then?" Zero, getting ticked off at how the kid was acting like he was in charge roared out, "WHAT ABOUT YOU!?" The boy blinked before he took a long look at Zero. He started going over his armor before his eyes landed on the two orbs on his chest-plate. "Are you a girl?" The boy asked. Zero somehow slipped on an invisible object as he hit the floor while X and Axel blinked a few times before clutching their sides and falling to the ground in laughter. "HE-HE THOUGHT YOU WERE A GIRL!! HAHAHAHAHAAA!!" X gasped out. "I AM _NOT_ GOING TO FORGET THIS MOMENT!!" Axel breathed out as he fell back into his fit of laughter. The boy just stood there confused as he had a left out look on his face. "You mean you're not?" "NO I'M NOT!" Zero roared out in rage as steam started venting out of his helmet. "But why do you have a bra-thingy on your armor?" The boy asked. X and Axel took another look at Zero and noticed that the boy spoke the truth. They then fell back onto the floor while laughing, "IT'S TRUE!! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!"

The Blonde boy shook his head before answering their question. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Future Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato! BELIEVE IT!" He said as he spun his kunai in his hand. X and Axel recovered from their laughing fits enough to answer, "What's a Hokage?" Naruto slipped but caught himself as he looked at the three in disbelief."Y-You don't know who the HOKAGE is!?" The three hunters shook their heads in the negative before Naruto explained. "The Hokage is the best of the best! He protects the village with his life! He has everyones highest respect and is essentially a hero!" Naruto said as he crossed his arms. The three looked at each other and nodded before grouping together. "No wonder he's an artifact, he probably doesn't even know what a hunter is. Geez, this might be a bigger pain than I thought it would be..." Axel said in a hushed voice. "The moment we get back, that kid is getting his ass handed to him, PERIOD!" Zero said still seething in anger. The two looked at him and couldn't help the giggle that escaped them both, but shut up the moment Zero glared at them. "We still have to bring him back to Giga City, so we might as well bring him with us. Think you could update him on what's going on?" X asked as he turned towards Axel. "No way, after what he just did there's no way in hell I'm doin that." Axel said as he shook at the memories of the poor blue Irregulars. Naruto, having applied chakra to his ears, heard what they said. He started going over his options.

_'Okay, from the sounds of it, mine and Sasuke's battle took a turn for the worst and I somehow ended up being blown to some strange world....great. Just what I needed. They say that they'll update me on how this place works, so it might be better just to go along with them.'_ Naruto concluded as the group turned to him. X walked forward and asked Naruto, "We'd like you to come with us, we might be able to help you find your town." X said while thinking, _'Please say yes, PLEASE SAY YES!'_ Naruto acted as if he was thinking it over before nodding. "I don't really have much to lose, so sure." He said as he glanced at Zero who was sending Death glares his way. "You sending death glares at me in that outfit is like a guy trying to threaten someone while wearing a dress...Don't try it busty." Naruto said while inwardly grinning at Zero's reaction. "BUSTY!?!?!? I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Zero roared out as Axel and X tried to hold him back. Naruto smiled. Oh this would be fun.

**~Giga City, 2 day's later~**

Naruto had complained about not eating for FAR too long, and eventually got a pill that changed into whatever he was craving, but it needed water. The Hunters were amazed as the one pill suddenly exploded into 20 bowls of Ramen. Naruto just jumped for joy as he attacked the ramen with an insane vigor. The hunters just stared in awe as the boy devoured all 20 bowls within a 5 minute time span. "Never, in all my repulsive hunting life, have I EVER seen a sight like that..." Zero said as his left eye twitched at an insane pace.

Naruto was given a new wardrobe when he entered the city. He had gotten rid of most of his old outfit, but kept his headband and Tsunade's necklace, along with his ninja equipment. He now sported an orange T-shirt with a blue vest over it. He wore his necklace around his neck as usual, but took the plate off his headband and had it put on the vest. He wore Blue Denim jeans with Orange running shoes that had black flames racing on the bottom of them. He had two blue gloves that also had metal plates on them that also had the Leaf symbol engraved on them, and had the blue cloth of his headband around his forehead as usual, but with the ends elongated and off to the right side of his head. He grinned as he waited to meet the commander that X and the other hunters had talked about. Axel was currently fixing up a temperary HQ in the building they had been residing in for the past few days. Naruto had been completely updated on what the world he was now in was like. He found out that it wasn't another world, just a different Time period. All his friends were dead, and no-one had ever heard of the Uchiha, the Hyuuga, or Even the Legendary Sannin. Instead they told him about the two Legendary Hunters, and Naruto's jaw dropped as X told him the story of 'The Yellow Flash'. Naruto couldn't stop thinking about the Yondaime Hokage, The Fourth Fire-Shadow, of his village. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as Axel flipped a switch and a man in a green outfit appeared on the screen.

"Commander, mission acomplished." X said as he walked up to the screen and gave a salute. "Good work X. You too Zero and Axel." "Thank you sir." The two replied. "Now, where is the artifact." "OI! Who you calling an Artifact!?" Naruto yelled out in irritation. *THWACK!* *THWACK!* *THWACK!* Three elbows met Naruto's head as X and the other hunters yelled out, "SHOW RESPECT TO THE COMMANDER!" Naruto was nursing his head while the commander just laughed. "I like this boy. Though it greatly interests me that it was a human on that island." The commander said. "Tell me, what is your name?" "Uzumaki Naruto sir." Naruto said introducing himself. "Sir, if I may." X said as he stepped forward. "Go ahead X." "Thank you sir. I want to report that while we did run into some Irregulars, they were nothing compared to the strength of this boy." X said indicating Naruto. "Irregulars you say? Hmmm...That IS troubling...what happened?"

"I had tried to hack the mainframe of the network when an alarm went off, sending in the Irregulars. X and Zero had held them off until I finally opened up the capsule that Naruto here was in. After that, he yelled out something...Saucy?" Axel said as he turned to Naruto. "Sasuke." He replied. "Sasuke, before he jumped out and destroyed more than 20 irregulars in the blink of an eye. I didn't even know it was possible to move like that." Axel said in amazement. _'Don't they know what Chakra is? Better keep quiet about it...It might turn into an advantage of mine.'_ Naruto thought. The General started thinking the possibilities over before nodding his head. "Very well. Naruto, seeing as you have no residence, and judging by the fact that you seem to have a fighting spirit, Why not become a Hunter?"

* * *

Kenta: FYI, this is going to somewhat revolve around Megaman X Command Mission, The video game, not the actual series. There will be times where you people are going to try saying that I screwed it up and either, 1.) that's not how it's supposed to go! or 2.) There's no such thing!

Guess what peoples? IT'S A MADE-UP STORY! GET OVER IT!

Credit goes to Yukie Sohma from the manga 'Fruits Basket' and the fact that he had to wear a pretty little dress. It just doesn't work when you try sending death glares while wearing a dress. Instead of scaring them, it will only serve to make them laugh, harder if they are already laughing.

What do you think of Naruto's new outfit? I know some people are like, 'GET RID OF THE ORANGE!' but how can I? Naruto's got an addiction to the color. Not only that, Goku's colors are orange and blue, and Dragon Ball Z's a fighting manga/anime, so It kinda goes along with Naruto. The twist will be coming up soon, as well as Naruto getting trained by the hunters.

Now remember, Giga City was the closest city to the Island, meaning the they still have yet to go the the ruin area, the first area of X command mission, the game. Don't worry, They'll be gonig there after Naruto's training.

Naruto may seem a little bit smarter, but then again, he's in possibly enemy grounds so he must be careful. There will be more insane antics of Naruto and Zero in the coming future, so for those of you who are still laughing about the, 'girl' thing with Zero, you will be happily rewarded. This story will be going back and forth between Naruto and X as they both share the position of Main Character.

See ya next mission!

**_Kenta Raikiri_**

* * *


	3. Prologue 3

Kenta Hikari: Hey! I found out that I mixed up Axl's name these last two chapters....hopefully I can fix that from here on out.....

Anyway, Kenta Raikiri, the guy who found the story **_Weapon-N_**, is still asleep. So I, Kenta Hikari, his double, will take his role and pull out the story, as well as show the newest decoded messages.

* * *

**Kasuchi, Koichi** - Yep Yep! It's Bass! So like I promised, Here's you **_SPECIAL MENTION!!_** If you want a short story, just let me know who you want it to be about (Naruto or Megeman, or both if you're really picky) and I'll do it. If there's anything specific you want it to be about, LanXMayl from NT warrior, NaruXHina, or someone else, just let me know. I have yet to find the Megaman X series, so if you want a pairing from that, It'll have to wait until I actually find it...them......uggh....my head hurts.

**Pantherjtg** - I know, I know, I'm sorry, I wanted to get to this point before I tried bringing in Hinata. However, you will be rewarded in this chapter. Sorry for the delay! I don't want to try bringing in the possible GF of Naruto or another character 7 chapters AFTER the first chapter.....A mistake I made in Kyuuto's Revenge (Discontinued) that I will NOT replicate ever again.

Hope this story gets more reviews in the future, It's fun to reply to them!!

Story time!

* * *

**_Prologue part 3 -_** **Naruto Uzumaki, Hunter-in-Training**

**~1 year later~**

Naruto had been training with X, Axl and Zero in the art of hunting, or, **Karijutsu** as Naruto put it. Naruto's stealth had all but faded as he trained against some of the best hunters of their time. Naruto trained at an alarming rate, which actually surprised the three hunters, as they would tend to find Naruto already working out as they woke up. And THEY woke up at about 5:30 AM in the morning. Axl had once woken up at four in the morning to find Naruto taking a bath. So they KNEW he was an early morning person...which also explained why at the end of the day once he hit the bed he was NOT going to be waking up anytime soon.

Currently, Naruto was skipping out on another boring lecture from X. Geez, the guy was like Iruka-sensei....he just wouldn't stop! People wonder why X doesn't have any students, the LEAST the guy could do was spice up the lessons a bit. Naruto still had his knack for pranking, which he noticed was harder to do now without getting caught, with all the security cameras around now. Anime tears fell from his face as he remembered his most recent encounter with them.

_-Flashback-_

Naruto was cakling like mad. He had just placed at least twenty or so paint bombs all over the city, and was grinning as he held the trigger in his hand. He lifted his arm up, as well as his thumb as his grin widened. "BONZAI!!" Naruto lifted his arm up further and was about to press it when a, "NARUTO!!" was heard. Naruto was startled by the yell and dropped the detonator on accident. X and Axl, who had seen one of the security cameras showing Naruto placing a paint bomb near a poor melon merchant's store, were now wide-eyed and screaming "NOOO!!" as the detonator's switch was hit.

**BOOOOM**

Naruto was on the ground covering his head as four city blocks suddenly exploded in pink paint. He was snickering until he heard the stomping of X and Axl as they ran at him, guns blazing. "CRAP!" Naruto yelled as he suddenly jumped up and ran away, not being able to use chakra because he wanted to keep it a secret. Nowaday's however, he was wondering if he should have done that. Naruto was hung upside-down in front of the Commander and sweated heavily as he laughed nervously. The pink painted Commander was glaring hell's fury at the boy as he said in almost a demonic voice. **"Uzumaki Naruto..."** "Um.....hey chief! Uh...how's the weather?" The Commander's glare increased, making Naruto want to shrivel in a corner. Yikes, this guy was as bad as Granny Tsunade back in Konoha! "Oh, it's fine....if you count exploding paint bombs, _fine_....**Narutoooo.**"

Naruto was sweating more and more until the Commander started crying fake anime tears. "You could have at least waited until _after_ I checked your progress....This is my favorite outfit!" The Commander sobbed. X, Axl, Naruto and Zero all sweat-dropped at the Commander's odd actions. "Your favorite outfit? But you look the same everyday! How can that be your favorite outfit!?" Naruto yelled out. X and the others tensed, all waiting to see what kind of punishment Naruto would get in after that outbreak. "But it's a different shade of green! Cant't you tell the difference?" The Commander yelled out shocked. Naruto gained a tick-mark on his head as he roared out, "HECK NO! THEY ALL LOOK THE SAME!!" The two then started argueing about the color of the Commander's outfit, while the three Hunters learned something very important that day. Naruto could talk to just about ANYONE with disrespect, and almost NEVER get in ANY kind of trouble.

-_End Flashback_-

Naruto chuckled as he remembered the arguement. X and the other Hunters begged him to tell them how in the world that he could talk like that to a man of such high stature and not get beheaded. Naruto just shrugged, saying he didn't really know. The other Hunters were in tears afterwards. As Naruto was reminiscing about the past events of his new life, he didn't notice another reploid walking along the same path. Naruto was brought out of his musings when he suddenly bumped into someone, knocking the figure to the floor. "Oof!" The reploid said. Naruto looked up and saw the reploid trying to calm her now spinning head. Naruto jumped as he realized he just hit her, and walked over to her.

"I-I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was going. Sorry." Naruto said as he held a hand out to her. If there was one thing X had taught him, it was to be kind to ladies at ALL times. Naruto learned THAT from his past experiences with Sakura. He suddenly felt depressed on thinking about the pink-haired Kunoichi. He had chased after her over and over, but all she wanted was her precious _Sasuke-kun_ while HE got a fist in the face for saving her life over and over again. Naruto would have continued being depressed when he suddenly felt a hand take his. He looked up and saw two pale-white eyes smiling back at him. "I-I-It's ok-kay. I-I Should have w-watched where I w-was going." The reploid stuttered out.

Naruto's eyes widened upon seeing the female Reploid. She had pale skin, white, pupil-less eyes, and she didn't have a helmet on, revealing her midnight-blue hair. Naruto slowly pulled her up, his eyes still locked onto her face. The girl started blushing as the boy in front of her wouldn't stop staring at her. "Ummm....T-t-thanks." Naruto suddenly hugged the girl as she jumped in shock. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, tears suddenly streaming down his face.

The girl was shocked. This boy, who had just bumped into her, was now hugging her. HUGGING HER! She would have completely stood there, possibly fainted, if not for the fact that she heard the boy sniffling. She tried turning to him and saw a few tears streaming down his face from the corner of her eye. "Uhh....H-how d-do you know my n-name?" The girl said. Naruto suddenly remembered he was in another time period. All his friends were dead, by possibly death or old age. He felt his heart sink as he realized this. He pulled back from the girl, depressiong resonating from him, as he wiped his tears away with his arm. "I-...I'm sorry. You look alot like an old friend of mine." The boy looked back up and smiled, despite the fact that the girl could practically _feel_ the depression coming from him.

"U-umm...i-...it's okay." She said. The two stood there for awhile before Naruto finally realized he hadn't introduced himself. "Oh! I'm sorry, My names Uzumaki Naruto! One day I'll be a stronger Hunter than the Yellow Flash!" Naruto said as he grinned. The girl blushed, noticing how handsome the boy in front of her was, when she remembered it was now her turn. "Oh! I-I'm, Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto gasped upon hearing the reploids name, before shaking his head. _'She really _is_ just like Hinata-chan.'_ He smiled before looking back at the girl. "Sorry about crashing into you. I was thinking about an old prank I did." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. The girl giggled. "I b-bet it was n-nothing like t-the paint bomb explosion b-by the town a m-month ago." She said still stuttering. She mentally cursed herself. Why was she stuttering!? She's never stuttered before! What was wrong with her!?

Naruto blinked before he started to laugh nervously. "Yeah um.....actually, that's the one I was thinking of....."

The girl blinked for a moment before gasping. "Y-you mean, y-you...!?" "Heheheh, Yep! I was the one who planted the paint bombs. Though X, Axl and Uri chewed me out for it...." Naruto grumbled as he crossed his arms with a childish pout on his face. Hinata gasped once more. "Y-you mean, you were caught by the Three S-ranked Hunters!?" Naruto blinked before frowning. "Yeah.....even worse, they brought me to the Commander. Man, I swear that guy is colorblind or something...." He grumbled. Hinata fainted on hearing that Naruto was brought to the Commander. This guy should have been exacuted! Yet he was laughing about it!?

Naruto jumped on hearing the girl hit the floor. With a yell of,"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto picked her up and brought her over to a nearby bench. He started freaking out as the girl was completely out. "Aww man!! It's just like with _my _old Hinata-chan!" Naruto suddenly blushed on realizing what he said. Even though he hadn't meant it like that, it was still embarrasing to actually hear it out loud. It sounded like she was his slave or something. Naruto blushed harder as the image of a naked Hinata strapped down in front of him emerged from the back of his mind. The part that Ero-sennin, or Jiriaya, as his actual name was, had managed to corrupt.

"What do you mean, _your_ old Hinata-chan?" A voice suddenly said behind Naruto. Naruto froze upon hearing the voice, and slowly, eeeeever so slowly, turned to see a grinning X. "AAAAAHHHHH!!! X!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Naruto shouted out while waving his arms, now duly terrified. X grinned on seeing the terrified look of his student before scowling at him and tapping his foot. "I'm looking for Naruto. The REAL Naruto. NOT some Shadow Clone!" X scolded him as Naruto cowered in fear of his sensei. X then turned to the girl on the bench.

"So what happened?" Naruto sighed. "Well, I accidentally bumped into her. I helped her back up but....." Naruto stopped short. He now had his head down as he remembered all his old friends. X raised an eyebrow at Naruto and waited for him to finish. Naruto shook his head, banishing the thoughts until later as he continued his story. "I helped her back up, but she reminded me of an old friend." X's eyes widened. So that's why he was so down.

"She looks like a girl who would always pass out whenever she was around me. If I hugged her or complimented her, her face would always get real red, then she would pass out. I never did find out why she did that though....I always thought she was wierd." Naruto said as he crossed his arms once more. X sweat-dropped. _'You're the wierd one here Naruto....'_ he thought as he shook his head. "Anyway, I started telling her about...a prank I did, and she fainted on me." Naruto mentally patted himself on the back. Whew...almost reminded X of the prank. "That's basically when you came up." Naruto said turning to X. The blue reploid nodded his head before looking at the girl. His eyes widened as a thought crossed his mind. He originally would've brought her to a hospital and then get Naruto back to his lesson, but he couldn't resist this opportunity. Not only could he possibly make Naruto find a special someone, but Zero had been begging him to help him out finding some way of getting bck at the blonde for all the insults he had said to him.

X smiled. It was settled then. "We should probably bring her back with us. I don't want to leave her out in the streets, and we don't know where she lives. When she wakes up, she can give us directions to her house, then we'll drop her off." Naruto nodded as the explenation made sense to him. Naruto then picked up the girl and laid her on his back before turning back towards X and nodding. X then turned around and started walking back towards their training field.

The entire time however, Naruto couldn't get rid of the image that his perverted mind had created. Not only that, but with every step he took, he could feel the girl on his back. and no, not the, 'Oh, she's there' kind of feel. I mean the FEEL feel. Where the upper body part that showed that a male and female were two different genders was pressing against his back. This would be a looooooooooooooooooooong walk, Naruto groaned in his mind.

Inside of Naruto's head however, two chibi Naruto's had mixed emotions. One Naruto had the old Naruto's clothes on, as well as a mini halo above his head. The other Naruto was wearing a blood red Kimono, the kind of sandals Jiriaya wore, and a black Obi tied around his waist. He also had blood red Fox ears on his head, as well as two identical colored Fox-tails behind him.

The, 'Hikari Naruto' or Light Naruto, was crying. "Why does that horrid image keep appearing in our head!? It's going to drive us insane!!" He cried. The 'Kuro Naruto' or Dark Naruto, was grinning as he held a small picture behind his back. _'**THIS is why I'm the perverted persona.**_**'** He thought. He silently chuckled as he looked once more at the picture of the, 'Slave Hinata' before hiding it once more in his robe.

* * *

Kenta: I know, short chapter, but I'm still trying to find the series. A friend of mine said that the Megaman X manga was at our school's library, and since Today was the first day of school for us, I couldn't get to it. *sob* However, I'm finally getting back into writing this story. I've been running back and forth between **_Namikaze no Higure,_** **_Hanyou Shinigami,_** and **_The REAL Super Luigi Galaxy_**. I know, I've got alot of stories on me right now, and they will only continue to be pushed back as School has started for me and my friends, but that's the way things go.

I'm going to be going back to my old way of writing and reading. Waking up two hours before my bus gets to my house in the morning and writing then, when everything's quiet. May sound stupid, but I'm slightly insomniac, so I can do that. Wahahahahaaa!

The little 'Mini-Naruto's' Idea was replicated from the 'Mini-Kakashi's' in my fic **Health**. Which I do NOT suggest reading for those of you 18 and under. It is ADULT stuff. If you read it, you would be blinded. That, or mentally scarred. Either way, I'm not responsible for you guys reading it, so don't blaim me if your parents catch you reading something like that...

usually I like to keep my chapters at least 3,000 words and higher, but I'm running out of time to write, so I need to type this quickly.

See ya next mission!

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


	4. Chapters 1 and 2!

Kenta Hikari: Sorry, Raikiri's still asleep....He's been running from every hunter that he's seen, so it's sort of to be expected. Anyway....

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGHH!!!! I know I said I was gonna continue working on my other two fics, but I couldn't help it! I was browsing around on Youtube and I found the original **_'Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'_** Theme song. Since then, it's kinda been replaying on my CP.....Dang it!

I remember watching that show when I was like....what, two? Usually I was quiet when they were normal humans, but the moment they morphed into the rangers? Well........that day my family discovered I was a **LOUD**/outgoing person, needless to say. _I_ learned that when my older brother and sister were mad, their hands HURT!!

So yeah, After listening to the original M.M.P.R. theme about a dozen times, I also started listening to Ninja Storm's intro. Ninja Storm transferred to Naruto, and because Power rangers were involved, somehow I gained inspiration for this chapter.....AGAIN. Oh well, it helped me think of another joke for Naruto and Zero. Actually.....this one is between X and Naruto. Heheheh.....

Anyway, sorry about the shortness of the last chapter. I'm still trying to get to the original series, but am having trouble doing so, seeing as 1.) My inspiration lasts **_very_** short periods of times, or will stay in my head until I delve deeper into it or I type it down. And 2.) Schools started.....*sob*

So yeah, Credit of this chapter goes to the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!

_~Go Go Power Rangers! Go Go Power Rangers! Go Go Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangeerrrrrs!!~_ *cue guitar solo*

* * *

P.S.: I'm going to be changing the titles of the past chapters. From here on out, It's going to be chapter one and two. Yes, I decided to put Chapter 1 and 2 together, just because I felt like it.

A.K.A. The past three chapters will be titled Prologue 1, 2 and 3.

* * *

**Kasuchi Koichi** - Interesting thought, but I have another thing in mind. As for Redips, I like the Redips I've created, so I'll just change around a few things. I don't want him to be the enemy, more, I like seeing Epsilon as the enemy. I've got an idea as for who X and the others will face as the 'MAIN THREAT', but you'll have to read on to find out. I'm trying to think of a way to make you're prize story, so you'll have to give me some time. I used to watch my little brother play Megaman NT warrior 5 (or was it six that meddy was in?) so I get a little idea of how Meddy acts. I've never actually seen her in action, but I have an idea. Would you mind if I made her a little OOC and have her act kinda like Hinata? I think of the two being identical to each other.

**Pantherjtg** - Thank you! I'm enjoying this story too! And Will Do on the updating thing! however, I've got school to worry about now....so don't keep your hopes up.

Oh, and for those of you who were confused by how X knew Naruto could use Shadow clones, its because only him and Naruto know about it. Naruto begged X not to tell, while X doesn't know that Naruto has chakra, much less know what it is. He just thinks Naruto has a 'Special Ability' to do that, much like Axl's Chameleon ability.

_

* * *

_Chapter 1

**Mission Start! Naruto and the mysteriously familiar Reploid!**

"Come on ya' pansey!" Naruto said as he dodged X's shots.

"You little brat!" X shouted as he shot another shot.

Now some of you are wondering, wait...if Naruto get's hit by this shot, wouldn't he be missing a limb or something? If the laser was on deadly, yes. However, right now it's on stun. If X hit's a limb, it goes numb and stings like....well, like a bunch of bees drilling their stingers into you. Naruto's training right now is dodging it. Which, actually, he's doing a pretty good job of.

X had steam venting out of his helmet. This kid was a pain in the can to hit! He grinned as he finally hit him in the arm. Naruto grunted as he was hit, but jumped out of the way before X could hit him again. X looked around as Naruto suddenly disappeared. He had faced Naruto before, and he was a pain once he disappeared. He also always wondered why Naruto seemed slower than he did when they first met. He always seemed to be slower than Zero. In reality however, Naruto was training his actual leg strength by not using any Chakra. He could still use it, but he only used it when his precious people were in danger. He even still did the Chakra control exercises every now and again to make sure he could still do them.

He had been a Hunter for over a year now, and he had recently run into a girl who looked almost _**exactly**_ like one of his precious people from his past. He didn't even know this girl that well, but he still felt that urge to protect her, just like Hinata. It was really confusing for him actually. They both had the Name Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto was sure that if he didn't remember that he was in a different time period, he probably would have labeled her as 'Hinata-chan'. Which he still decided he would call her. It would be awkward, but it felt wrong if he didn't say her name like that.

Naruto dodged another shot just as X caught sight of his orange shirt. Naruto ran around him and jumped, aiming a kick at the back of his head. X heard the whizzing sound and ducked just as Naruto shot over his head. Before X could take another shot however, Naruto had already ran back into the foliage. Naruto's thoughts drifted back to the girl who was laying on the bench nearby.

She was practically an exact duplicate of his Hinata-chan. She had the same stutter, the same face, the same pale eyes, even that same beautiful voice that made his day every time he heard it. He finally realized she had feelings for him when he thought about all his friends. He thought about how they acted around him, and took his notes that he made from Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei, the un-perverse ones, and put them together to formulate how his friends thought of him.

Most of them titled him as, 'Annoying as mosquitoes, but deadly if you threaten his friends'.

Hinata however, thought of him as the bravest man she'd ever met, almost a god. He blushed as his mind kicked in a chibi-Hinata with one of those thought bubbles you see in Mangas with Naruto in it, but with Naruto having the body of a Greek God. It kinda scared him, but at the same time, he felt happy that someone cared for him. Not just Iruka-sensei and the old man, as well as the other people he had learned to call his friends.

He smiled as he thought of the crazy and loud antics of Kiba, the lazy 'I don't care' attitude of Shikamaru, the 'Holier than thou' attitude of Neji's, (Which he was happy to fix for him) the 'Youthful' yammering of Bushy Brows, the Tardy-ness of Kakashi-sensei and the stoic Uchiha and his loyal dog. At least, that's what Naruto refered to Sakura as now, seeing as she didn't even give him the title most of the others did. Instead, she had titled him the, 'Dead-last, annoying, love-less, pathetic, always in the way of true love, Simple-minded idiot.' He sighed. Great, that just ruined his good mood.

He was brought out of his depression as his left leg suddenly went numb and he fell out of his tree. He shot his head up to see X grinning at him.

"Well, that's the game." He said matter-of-factly.

Naruto scrunched up his face and pouted. "'Tis' only a flesh wound!" He said before he jumped up and shot back up into the trees. X gaped at Naruto. How could he still be moving!?

However, his thoughts ceased to exist as Naruto had circled around him and landed a hard left hook to his face. X flew to the other end of the field and landed with a _*_**THUD*** as Naruto slipped onto the ground and was both heaving in oxygen and grinning like the madman he was.

"Hah! (huff) Even Sasuke-teme (huff) wasn't (huff) _that_ surprised! (huff)" Naruto heaved out.

X slowly got up before stumbling over to Naruto, stars currently spinning around his head. "Okay Naruto, woah, Lets take a break." Naruto pouted and would have complained saying, 'You're just saying that cuz' you got hit!' but his currently stinging and numb limbs over-ruled that decision. He nodded and limped over to the Bench where Hinata was. He groaned as he sat down. His body ached from this kind of exercise. He couldn't stand being a target. It reminded him too much of his younger days, when he would get beaten by a mob.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning to the peacefully sleeping girl. He stared at her face, completely oblivious to the fact that X was right there next to him.

She really was just like Hinata. She had that same beautiful face of hers that he found himself staring at on occasion. He never let anyone catch him, for fear that anyone that might get close to him would be attacked by the villagers. Which was kind of stupid, seeing as most of his precious ones were Ninja; so they could take out a civilian without even blinking, but he still worried.

He studied her face, taking in her midnight-blue hair, her pale skin, her high cheek-bones, her rosy lips, her cute little nose, and her beautiful pale eyes, the ones that had a slight tint of lavender to them. He continued to stare at her before something in his head clicked.

**Eyes**: Closed = Asleep. Open = Awake. **Current status of Eyes:** Open. **Conclusion**: Hinata is awake.

With that information in mind Naruto's widened and he jumped back a good three feet, a crimson blush staining his face. "H-h-h-h-h-hinata-chan!" He stuttered out, completely contrasting with his usual demeanor. Hinata was also staring at the boy with wide eyes. She had remembered meeting the boy before he told her something...something she couldn't remember at the moment, before she passed out. She then CLEARLY remembered dreaming about the blonde, and the next thing she knows, she opens her eyes to see him staring right back at her.

She would have passed out if not for the cute look on Naruto's face. She thought he looked even cuter with that blush on his face. It didn't help that _she_ was blushing as well, but that was beside the point. She continued to stare at him, the heat on their faces clearly showing, when a long forgotten Hunter finally re-made his appearance.

"AHEM!"

Naruto and Hinata snapped out of their trances and turned to X. Naruto frowned while Hinata's eyes widened once more. "What is it X? _YOU_ were the one who said we should take a break!" Naruto barked at his teacher. "Well that was _before_ she woke up!" X shot back. "My sandal! You only wanted this break because YOU were dizzy and in pain because _I_ hit YOU!" The two continued to argue with each other while Hinata just stared at the two in shock. Naruto should have been blasted to pieces by now, but instead the two were arguing, ARGUING!! She was about to pass out when a "HAY!" was heard to the left. Everyone turned to see Axl and Zero walking up to the group. Hinata's breath caught in her throat as she saw the other two S-Class hunters walking up to them.

Axl sighed. "Oh man, you guys are at it again? I thought Naruto was bad enough with Zero, but now YOU X? I can't believe you would stoop to Zero's level...." He sighed in pity.

X and Zero twitched at the insult and started strangling Axl as he continued to cry out, "HAVE MERCY!!"

they would have continued if not for Naruto.

"I used to wonder why that frisbee kept getting closer and closer.....and then it hit me." Naruto said with a sage-like expression on his face.

The group turned to him before they caught what he said. They then started laughing on the ground; well....X and Zero were, Axl was just trying to breath by this point, seeing as X was sitting on his back with Axl's arm bent into a chicken wing, while Zero was twisting his legs into random shapes.

Naruto chuckled as he remembered the last time they were like that. He distinctly remembered Zero and X finishing with Axl, Zero smiling and pointing to Axl's legs and saying, "I made a birdie!" and true to his words, Axl's legs were twisted to where, from the side, it looked like a swan. Naruto felt sympathy for the kid, seeing as he was probably only his sempai by a year or two. He was also about a year older than him, not counting the fact that Naruto was well over a thousand years old.

Naruto shook his head in amusement before he remembered their guest.

"Oh! Sorry Hinata-chan, Kinda forgot you for a second." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. X and the others blinked before turning to the girl. Hinata was blushing as she stuttered a, 'D-d-don't worry ab-b-bout it...'

All three Hunters started grinning before Zero turned to X and whispered a 'Is she what I think she is?' X just grinned and nodded before whispering back to the two, 'Just play along' before walking over to the girl and smiling, straining himself to hold in his chuckles.

"Hi there! My names X. These two are Zero and Axl. Naruto said that you passed out, so we brought you here. We didn't know where you lived, so we brought you here until you woke up again." X said smiling. Axl blinked before turning to X. "But, what if she hadn't woken up until tomorrow?"

An awkward silence was permitted as the five stood there standing. A stray tumbleweed bounced along in the background as a loud wind blew.

"Ummm.....well it didn't happen! So don't worry about it!" X smiled scratching the back of his head nervously. Axl and Zero gasped before they huddled away from X, shaking in astonishment, or was it terror?

"What?" X asked them, confused by their actions.

"HE'S TAINTING YOU!" "HE'S RUBBING OFF ON YOU!" They shouted. "**YOU'RE BECOMING CAREFREE**!!" They wailed in horror.

Yep. It was terror.

X twitched at the two and changed his arm into his X-buster. He then changed the settings on it from 'Stun' to 'Annihilate'.

Naruto and Hinata Sweatdropped as Axl and Zero were running from a now Red armored X as he continued to shoot charge shot after charge shot at them. Naruto sighed before turning to Hinata. "Sorry about all this. Sooooo......where DO you live?" Naruto asked her. Hinata blushed a little before looking around, trying to place where they were at. She recognized a nearby building and realized where she was.

She was on Hunter grounds! This area was supposed to be off limits, yet here she was, standing in the area. She now understood why this area was off limits, it was practically a war zone! At least, that's what all the holes and such in the ground told her.

She told Naruto her address and he went into a thinking pose. He then snapped his eyes open and nodded, before he grinned. He remembered going around that area. It was probably one of the only areas that he hadn't hit with the paint bomb prank last month. He finally turned to X and said.

"Hey X, I'm going to drop Hinata-chan off at her house. I'll see you guys at training tomorrow." He glared at the Hunters as they didn't even reply to him. He then turned to Hinata and nodded, signalling for her to follow him.

After about 15 minutes of running from the newly colored reploid, Axl finally noticed the missing couple. He then skidded to a halt and turned to X, who snapped out of his anger induced state as he sent an accusing glare at Axl. "What?"

"They're gone......."

"Whose go-..........."

The three S-class hunters shot their heads to notice the couple absent from their previous positions. The hunters slumped as they felt like they were no longer S-class, but rather D-class....seriously, how could they let those two escape like that!? They sighed before slumping home, X now back to a darker blue than his usual color.

_~With Naruto and Hinata~_

Naruto was smiling as he walked beside Hinata. He had told her that if she ever needed anything, just to let him know. She felt her heartbeat quicken at that. She had just met him, but for some reason, she felt like she'd known him her entire life. They finally arrived at her house before Naruto whistled. Hinata flinched. She was part of a royal family, but she was always told what to do. She didn't like having other people know about her heritage. Naruto merely grinned. "Heheh, you really are like my old friend." Naruto said as he turned to her smiling. Hinata felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

Naruto then stopped smiling and looked at Hinata with a dead-serious face. "I mean it Hinata-chan. If you ever need any help, I'll be there. That's my promise of a lifetime! Dattebayo!" Naruto said as he gave her his once famous Foxy-grin. Hinata felt that little heat in her face that she felt earlier go from a little match to a bonfire. No-one had ever promised her something like that, not even her bodygaurds. Even more amazing, she felt as if she could believe him.

A sudden pain erupted in her head as she collapsed to the ground, landing on her knees as she held her head. Naruto was at her side before a person could even blink, and was pleading to her to tell him what was wrong. Hinata felt like her head would explode. She felt the pain start to reciede, and just lowered her hands before it came back full force, knocking her into unconsciousness. _Naruto_ panicked for the second time that day, as _Hinata_ had passed out for the second time that day.

Naruto immediately picked her up and, without a second thought, jumped over the 15 foot fence and ran to the front door of the mansion. Naruto kicked at the door, his arms holding the unconscious girl in his arms, until finally the butler opened up the door to recieve a foot in his face.

"Hello si-***THWACK!***

***thud***

"AAHHH!!! CRAP! I'm sorry!" Naruto panicked again.

The butler slowly rose back up slightly putting pressure on the footprint on his head and sighed. "It's quite allright sir, may I ask what you-

He stopped as he noticed the unconscious heriess in Naruto's arms.

"Lady Hinata! My goodness, what happened!?" he asked in shock. "Talk later, couch now!" Naruto ordered. The butler nodded before leading Naruto to a nearby couch. Naruto gently put the girl on the couch before he sat down next to her and wearily watched her. Hinata looked to be in pain, and he couldn't stand the fact that he couldn't do anything. He was irritated beyond all reason. He had just promised her to help whenever she needed him, and next thing he knows she's on the ground holding her head. He was beyond irritated. He was PISSED.

He could only stare at her in worry as he took one of her hands and held it tightly. "Come on Hinata-chan, you're gonna make it...." Naruto said quietly, trying to soothe both the girl and himself. The butler quickly went to get the girls parents. Naruto didn't even move, even after they came into the room. They had practically ran to the room after hearing that their daughter had passed out, but the butler got in the fact that Naruto had brought her here.

The two parents stared in awe as they saw tears coming from Naruto's eyes, which were slit and red, as he quietly pleaded for her to make it through. They slowly approached him before her father touched his shoulder. Naruto stiffened at the touch before looking up to the weary man. Naruto's eyes widened. "HIASHI-SAN!?" Naruto said in shock. Hiashi's eyes widened upon hearing the boy shout his name before he narrowed them at him.

"How do you know not only MY name, but also my daughter's?" Naruto blinked before he realized just where he was....AGAIN. "Sorry, I had an old friend of mine, her father's name was Hiashi, and her name was Hinata. You two look exactly like them, (I don't know how though...)" Naruto said depressed.

Hiashi watched the boy, but nodded. It was at this point that Hiashi's wife came up to him. "May I ask who you are, and what happened to my daughter?" She said, worry evident in her voice. Naruto looked at the lady and smiled. Hinata really did look like her mother. "My names Uzumaki Naruto." He said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

When he looked back at them, they gasped. The slit red eyes were gone, but were replaced by Cerulean blue orbs. Orbs that showed pain and misery far more terrible than any human should be able to handle.

"As for Hinata-chan, I found her walking down the street and bumped into her." Naruto then explained what happened after she passed out, neglecting to tell them the perverted parts, and finished with how they got here before she passed out. He turned to her as sorrow graced his eyes once more. "I'm sorry that your daughter's like this....I shouldn't have bumped into her...." He said depressed.

Hiashi's wife recovered from the incredible story first, and walked over to Naruto before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault. I'm just glad that she's safe. By the way, I am Misaki, Hyuuga Misaki, and you already know the name of my husband, Hyuuga Hiashi. He can be a bit strict, but he's really a nice guy if you give him a chance." She teased her husband. "Misaki!" Hiashi said, a small blush present on his face.

Naruto smiled before a thought occured to him. He remembered meeting Hinata's little sister, so....since she has her parents....does she have her sister? He decided to find out. "Hey....just asking, do you have a daughter?" Naruto asked. The couple blinked in surprise before they nodded.

"Hanabi is out in school right now, she should be home soon though." Misaki explained. Naruto smiled. If this was how things were, then he was pretty sure he'd be meeting Neji soon enough. Oh would he be surprised.

~_Inside Hinata's mindscape~_

* * *

Hinata had awoken on a hard cement floor. It was odd, she seemed to be in some sort of labarynth. It was a series of mazes that crisscrossed one another, and she was already well lost. She found a brown wooden door and opened it. What was inside surprised her. It was her first day of school. The day she was teased by a bunch of meanies. They had laughed at her because her eyes were different.

She smiled as she saw a blond-haired boy kick them away from her before taking her hand and making her smile again. She smiled on seeing a few memories flash before her. Then came that horrid day that she wanted to forget. The day the blonde-haired boy died. He was protecting her from an irregular, a mechanical robot that tried to kill them. She started tearing up as she saw him get stabbed through the chest. She cried even harder as she heard his final words. "_Ashiteru, Hinata-chan."_ He said before he fell to the ground, lifeless. The police had arrived moments later, and saved her. But she lost the boy of her dreams.

She left the room of her memories as she tried to dry her now freely falling tears. When she finally cleared them, she looked straight across from her. She gasped as a golden door had now appeared there. She slowly walked up to it and opened up the door.

She walked in before the door suddenly closed. She walked a little more before a screen-like monitor appeared in front of her. She gasped as she saw Naruto, whisker marks faintly visible on his cheeks. He was kicking and punching a log post. The area seemed forest-like, like there was almost no technology. She watched Naruto train and train, until he finally collapsed. She then felt herself run over to him before taking a small cloth from her pocket, dipping it into a small nearby pond, and putting it on the boy's burning forehead. She watched him for awhile until his fever broke. She smiled and then got up to go when she noticed her reflection in the mirror.

The Reploid Hinata gasped as she saw her reflection. She looked normal, except she wasn't wearing her usual attire. It had more coverage. She wore a dim cream colored hoodie, and had her same pale lavender eyes. The image faded away before another one came up. It showed her watching Naruto, off from a distance. She heard the words flow through her head, just like they were her thoughts, but they weren't. _'Why.....alk....to him?....can't I.......like......Why......I tell....I.....him...'_ The voice sounded fuzzy_._ R. Hinata couldn't tell what the voice was trying to say, but she could feel the blush that stained her cheeks from the memory.

What was this? Was it a.....Memory? It felt so familiar, but R. Hinata swore she had never even been there before. So how did she get this memory?

She heard a giggle behind her and spun on her heels to see a black hooded figure standing behind her. _'Do you remember?_' it asked. Hinata started shaking. "Re-remember, wh-wh-what?"

The figure lifted its head up, but only to where Hinata could see the figure's lips. They were a pale rose color. _'Do you remember, your _true_ self?_' The figure asked. Hinata looked on in confusion. "What are y-you talking ab-bout? M-my 'True' s-self?" She asked. The figure smiled. _'You will remember soon enough._' Before Hinata could ask what she meant, she felt the world fade from existance.

~_Back outside~_

* * *

Naruto was currently rolling on the ground laughing as the Hyuuga family (minus Hinata) was staring at him oddly. Some of Hinata's relatives had come over for a visit today, but were meeted by an unexpected sight. Naruto had run up to one of Hinata's cousins and stared at the figure intensely. After a few minutes of some inspection, the boy just started busting up laughing, which confused the HELL out of everyone except Naruto.

"What!? What the hel- heck, is so funny!?" Hinata's cousin shouted at Naruto, but stopped before swearing.

Naruto slowly bent up, barely able to breath before he laughed out, "YOU'RE A GIRL!! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" He shouted before falling back into his fit of laughter. As he was rolling around everyone could hear Naruto saying random things like, "Oh man, if Tenten saw this, she'd freak! HAHAHAHAAA!!" and also "Bushy brows has got NOTHING on him now! HAHAHAHAAA!" They sweatdropped as they saw tears going down the boy's face from him laughing so hard.

After about 2 minutes of full blown laughter, Naruto finally calmed himself. "I'm sorry, I had a friend who......never mind, you guys wouldn't get it." Naruto said shaking his head. Naruto then turned to the figure and asked. "So Neji, how ya been doin'?" Hinata's cousin stared at him strangely. "That's not my name." Naruto blinked in confusion. "Oooooookay......then what is it?" The figure slightly blushed. "It's Nagi, not Neji." Nagi said as she slightly turned away from his gaze.

Naruto blinked a few more times before he started giggle-ing again. Then he started chuckle-ing, then he just went right back into full blown laughter. Nagi had enough the first round, but TWO laughing fits!? Nu-uh, not going to happen. Nagi walked over to Naruto and smacked him over the head before starting a glaring contest with him.

"What the hell!? What was that for!?" Naruto roared out. "Shut up! What's so freakin' funny that you're laughing so hard!?" Nagi retorted. "Why do YOU still have the same long freakin' hair!? You look even more like a girl than the LAST time I saw you!" "What in the world are you talking about!? I've never seen you before in my life!" "But you still look just like MY friend Neji! Only a girl! And HE always had his hair down!" Naruto roared out again, this time a little anger seeping into his voice.

Everyone gasped and went silent after Naruto's last outburst. Nagi stared at him wide-eyed before she noticed Naruto's eyes drift downward. He stared at the floor as he felt tears forming by the corners of his eyes.

"But no......" He mumbled. "Neji, Hinata, Iruka-sensei, Tsunade-baa-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sennin......everyone's dead...." He said silently as tears started falling from his eyes. The room was a graveyard now.

It stayed like that until Naruto felt two arms wrap around him. He gasped before turning around to see Hinata hugging him.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry, N-Naruto-kun." She said.

Naruto's eyes widened. Waita minute! Only Hinata-chan, the one from _his_ time period called him Naruto-kun...so why did the Reploid Hinata call him....

He was cut off from his thoughts as Hiashi and Misaki scrunched the two in a bone-crushing hug. Naruto gasped for air as he was accidentally dragged into the hug, (not that he minded it) and after the girl's parents had finally realized they were also crushing Naruto, they let go and apolagized. Naruto cracked his back before waving it off.

"It's okay, I don't mind it." Naruto said, everyone notice-ing the spring in his step now. They also noticed the room had become much livelier than before.

"Anyway, I better get going. Axl'll kill me if I don't get back in time to make my stir-fry. He get's really antsy when he hasn't had it for more than a month." Naruto said smiling uneasily. Nagi and Hizashi, as well as Hanabi (who had come in with Hizashi and Nagi) all stared in shock. "YOU KNOW THE THREE S-CLASS HUNTERS!?" Hinata sighed before turning to them.

"T-that's not the only s-s-surprising thing, H-h-he's also the one w-w-who was behind the p-p-paint bomb incedent l-l-last month." Everyone's jaw's hit the ground at that. "**HE WHAT!?**" They all yelled out. Naruto laughed nervously as he put a hand behind his head. "Eheheh, yeah. Anyway, I need to get back.....soooo.....I'll see all you guys later?" Naruto asked the group. Hiashi and Misaki smiled and nodded, as well as Hinata and Hanabi. Hizashi grinned and put a hand on Nagi's shoulder, who was currently fuming while mumbleing something about 'Stupid Blondes', 'Pink Paint-bombs', and something about 'The stain will NEVER come out...'.

Everyone waved Naruto off as he left before they all shot to Hinata. The first question she was asked was if she was alright, which she responded her having a head-ache. The next question was, to be expected, WHO WAS UZUMAKI NARUTO!? she giggled. This would be a Looong day, and she doubted she would EVER get the tylenol she needed.

* * *

Chapter 2

**Hippopressor's arrival and Hyper Mode!**

**~2 weeks later~**

Naruto had flipped after hearing that Nagi wasn't who he thought she was. It turned out that she was Neji's sister. Scary thought there, but Naruto was still happy to meet another one of his old friends. It was like his time period, only more advanced. It really would be his generation if he met EVERYONE, but he knew that wouldn't happen. He could still hope though.

His thoughts were put on hold as he walked away from the Hyuuga mansion. It had become sort of like a second home to him. There were always things he could find to do there, as well as take a break from training. He had gotten pretty close to Hinata-chan, and he couldn't be happier. It took awhile for them to stop refering to him as 'The Rookie Hunter', but he finally got through to them. He had found out that the Neji of THIS time period still had his hair grown long, which he still laughed about.

Naruto sighed. He was given another mission, but this one was B-ranked. They were to go to an old ruins, much like the one he was found at, and find out what was going on there. He had a bad feeling about it though, seeing as him, X and Zero were all sent on the mission.

Axl was needed at the main labs while Zero and X were to teach Naruto how to fight and 'Show him the ropes'. However, they both disagreed saying that HE could probably show THEM the ropes, tied up and dangle-ing from the cieling.

Naruto had just told the Hyuuga's the news, and the first thing they said was "Good luck, we'll be waiting for your return." Naruto turned back to look at the sad face of Hinata, standing at the doorway. He promised to himself that he would make it back. How could he keep his promise if he was dead? There wasn't any way that he knew of. Naruto sighed before getting started on his mission.

He got to the rendezvous where X, Zero, another hunter named Shadow, and a squad of soldiers stood waiting. Naruto had already proven his rank as a level 3 Hunter, and he was determined to make it to Legendary status. This mission was his proving ground. He would NOT fail this mission. It was a recon mission. There were rumors of the Rebellion army making moves around the ruins, so X and the others were sent to find out the cause.

**~Two day later~**

* * *

**Current time: 2148.68 hrs.**

**Location:** GREIL RUINS

**Mission: **SEARCH AREA FOR SIGNS OF THE REBELLION ARMY

**Members:** Hunter Zero, Hunter Uzumaki, Hunter X, Hunter Shadow, and Squad 102.

Naruto, Zero, Shadow and X were all running near the walls of a tall building. The rain that pelted their faces didn't even make them blink, seeing as they had all endured much worse weather conditions. They had run to a nearby hole in the side of the building and jumped in. They looked around as they started conversing amongst theirselves what they should do next.

"The radar's been jammed, so that's not good." Naruto said as he clicked a button on his earpiece that hung behind his ear. The blue monitor that was in front of his left eye receaded back into the device after Naruto clicked the button. "I suggest we split up." Zero said almost immediately. "No way. We need to stick together. We've already been cut off into seperate groups, we don't need to be split up fur-

X was cut off as a loud creaking sound was heard throughout the area. X, Zero, Shadow and Naruto all looked up to see two giant poles coming down near them. They all jumped out of the way as the rusty debris fell to the ground. They all breathed a sigh of releif until they noticed they were split into four groups. X sighed before calling over the rubble. "Use your radios to keep in touch! Rendezvous on the third floor!" X called out to the other three. With a shout of aknowledgment from the three, they all ran to their respected areas.

X had no trouble dealing with the patrol dogs that blocked his path. The Rabbids, however, were a pain in the butt to hit, seeing as they hopped out of the way of his shots at the last second. He had to fight a few preons along the way, but they were nothing he couldn't take care of.

Zero was grinning as he slashed through his fifth Preon Soldier. This was just so much fun! He was EXTREMELY happy that he picked the path with the most enemies. There was nothing that he liked more than beating the crap out of a bunch of mindless drones. Too bad he hadn't actually chosen the path with the most enemies....

Naruto was also smiling. Why? Because it was just him. and because of that, he could finally bring out his favorite jutsu again. He was having the time of his life as with a shout of "**RASENGAN**!" he catapaulted four preon when he hit one into them with his Chakra-based Jutsu. Naruto couldn't be happier. He then grinned as he looked around him at all the gaurd dogs, Preons, Preon Gunners and Preon Pods all around him. They weren't kidding. These missions really WERE 30 or more against one. Just the way he liked it. Putting his hands into his favorite cross-shaped hand-sign and with a shout of "**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**" the area was filled with 30 Narutos, all of whom attacked at least two enemies.

Mere seconds passed before the area was filled with smoke, that being Naruto's clones dispersing after they had finished all 53 of the enemies. Naruto grinned. That didn't even put a dent in his chakra resources. Looks like all that extra chakra training paid off!

Shadow merely walked through the hallways, his being surprisingly void of any enemies at all.

Naruto finished his group early and walked down into what seemed to be a lab. He walked over to a nearby monitor and tried to access it. While it may not seem like it, Naruto loved figuring out puzzles. He figured he got it from taking after the Yondaime, his hero.

(No, he doesn't know)

Naruto cracked the code in a matter of minutes, and grinned on seeing all the information that piled out in front of him. He clicked a button on his head-piece, and started downloading all the information. Naruto's eyes widened as a piece of information floated accross the screen before it disappeared. After it finished downloading, he went back to the piece that caught his attention.

It was a single sentence that said, **STATUS: **MENTALLY UNSTABLE.

Naruto looked into it further and found that a containment cell was nearby. He hurried off to the area and looked in. Nothing. He walked in further and found another control panal, which he easily hacked, and opened up a pod that had a green bar in front of it. A nearby capsule opened up and steam rushed out of it. Naruto walked over to it, and the first thing he did when he saw it's treasure, was cry.

Naruto was crying. He felt the tears streaming down his face as he saw the familiar face. The figures blood red locks, his black and brown outfit, his black outlined eyes, and the red kanji that said 'Love' on his forehead. Naruto cried on seeing his fellow cursed brother, his friend, his other rival. Naruto, was looking at Subaku no Gaara.

**~Back with X and Zero**~

X and Zero were hard-pressed as they dodged another Shark missile from the giant Hippopressor. _'For a fat Hippo, it sure can move quickly!' _X thought as he jumped out of the way from another missile. X and Zero were side by side and panting as they dodged the seventieth shot. THIS WAS REDICULOUS! They should be pounding this thing into the dirt! But for some reason, they couldn't! It drove them insane! They couldn't do a thing! They braced themselves as they were too exhausted to move out of the way as another missile headed for them. However, a barrier like thing shot out in front of them, shielding them from the main impact of the blast, but still knocking them back.

X and Zero turned to the side to see Naruto standing there with another boy who looked his age. He was wearing a brown shirt with a black fishnet underneath, black pants, and a strap around his back that held a gourd on it. The barrier came apart and swirled itself towards Gaara before going into the gourd. X and Zero just gaped at the boy, who looked at them completely motionless, save for the heavy breathing he was doing. Naruto on the other hand was beaming so much they could probably see him a mile away.....in broad daylight.

"I FOUND HIM!" Naruto shouted out, his face beaming with pride. X and Zero just sat there, as well as Hippopressor, who was just as confused at this point. "Gaara is one of my best friends! I havn't seen him since, what.....the Chunin exams?" Naruto said as he turned to Gaara. Gaara sighed. "Actually, Naruto. No-one has seen you since you disappeared after the Sasuke retrieval mission." Gaara said. Naruto gaped at Gaara, shocked. He then noticed Hippopressor ready another missile. Naruto and Gaara jumped up and were ready to fight before X and Zero held up a hand.

"Hang on, we want 'im." Zero said as he slowly got up, sparks crackling around his body. X was in no better condition, but he could still stand up. Naruto looked at them in awe, before he thought of something. He didn't really like to do something like this, but they looked like they needed it.

"X! Zero!" Naruto yelled out after they all jumped away from the last missile. The two looked at him as Naruto and Gaara ran up to the two, who were currently hiding behind some debris. "Look, I want you guys to try tapping into your Chakra!" Naruto stated. X and Zero looked at him confused. "Look, I don't have a lot of time to explain, but you have to search for a power inside of you and command it! It's the only way for you two to _not_ get blasted to pieces!" Naruto said. Zero glared at him. "What makes you say that!? What the heck is this chakra anyway?" Naruto shook his head.

"It's how I can use my jutsu, as well as increase my speed. Like I said, I don't have time to explain now, so you'll have to go it alone for now. Just try and call on your chakra! Usually it takes three days, but we DON'T have that kinda time! Me and Gaara's attacks can't really penetrate that guys armor, so YOU guys'll have to do it. We'll distract him, YOU guys try calling on your chakra." Naruto said before he and Gaara ran out towards the Hippopressor.

X and Zero looked at each other puzzled before trying to search for some power they had no idea how to use. They first calmed themselves, and started to search their inner being. X felt like he had a light hand floating through his body. He couldn't feel anything but the hand, but it suddenly brushed up against something. X furrowed his brow before he reached for it. Zero also felt it, and reached for it as well. Suddenly, they felt as if a wave of power had flooded into their bodies. They began to glow and started rising into the air.

//////////////////////////////////////

Naruto had just seen the last of his clones get blasted away by another missle and frowned. He couldn't even get CLOSE to the stupid thing without risking getting blasted by machine guns. He tried to find another way to distract the robot before suddenly he caught a glow in the corner of his eye. Naruto and Gaara turned to see Zero and X floating in the air. Hippopressor stared at them for a moment before it opened fire, all Five Machine guns blasting at the two glowing figures.

Seeing as nothing seemed to be working, the Hippopressor shot a Shark Missile at the two, hoping to finish the two in one big bang. It grinned as the two made no attempt to move, the two being covered by a bright light. The Missile suddenly exploded before it got too close to the two as Naruto, Gaara, and Hippopressor stared in awe.

The lights died down and showed X in a black armor with Gold trimmings. His helmet had the shape of a Dragon, but with a golden trim around all the edges of the helmet. A flaming aura surrounded X as he stood there before opening his now Golden eyes and narrowed them at Hippopressor.

Zero was completely black with a few white squares on his armor, and a Golden _Z_ on his left shoulder. A dark aura surrounding him as he opened his Onyx black eyes and narrowed them at Hippopressor as well.

The two suddenly increased the power they were pulling on, and craters started rising off the floor as X readied his morphed X-Buster. It looked more like a claw then a gun, but the hole in the center of the claw showed it was still a gun.

X's Buster started charging up as he glared at the robot as he shouted, "**_X-FIRE!_**" before he suddenly shot towards Hippopressor, His Flare-Buster resonating. "**_TAKE THIS!_**" He shouted before the flaming orb in-between his claws was driven into it's head with no resistance at all. X-Fire Jumped back as the creature's head exploded and it bounced into the air while Zero shot underneath the robot. "**_BLACK ZERO! _****_YOU'RE NOT GETTIN' AWAY!"_**

Zero started slashing his sword in a beautiful dance of slashes, stabs and spin attacks before he finally landed by X-Fire. Naruto and Gaara watched in awe, Naruto's jaw on the ground and Gaara's jaw open, as the machine exploded in a flurry of parts flying in every which way.

X and Zero took a deep breath when they were suddenly cloaked in a green light. The two reverted back to their original forms, but gasped as they collapsed onto the floor. Naruto and Gaara just watched as they groaned in pain. The two Maverick Hunters looked at each other and then grinned before doing a high five.

"HELL YEAH! Now _THAT'S_ what I'm talking about!!" Zero shouted out. X couldn't help the grin that was plastered on his face. Naruto grinned as well. "What the hell was that? You two looked like a bunch of Power Rangers!" Naruto laughed out. The two tried getting up to pound the blondes head in, but found that it was surprisingly hard to move. They could barely Stand!"Don't bother trying to stand up for awhile. You guys used too much chakra, so you guys'll have to rest for awhile." "But Shadow ran to the rooftop!" X protested. Naruto blinked before narrowing his eyes. He turned to Zero and sighed.

"Zero..." "What?" "What you are about to see....must NOT be told to anyone. Not only that, but also what you guys did, that **_Hyper Mode_** Thing you guys did. No-one can know about these things." Zero blinked before roaring out a "WHY NOT!?"

"Because! If anyone were to see that, they would try to copy it! In mine and Gaara's time, War was an everyday thing! and even innocent people were killed! I do NOT want to see that happening again!" Naruto raored out. X and Zero blinked before Zero retorted. "But there are already wars going on! What difference does it make!?" Naruto's eyes turned a slit blood red as he glared at the two, something X and Zero had not seen since they first met Naruto. "**No, what you fools have seen has only been a small FRACTION compared to the wars of mine and Gaara's time...**" Naruto said in a demonic voice. Gaara's eyes widened before he smacked Naruto by the back of his head.

"OW! What the hell was that for!?" Naruto yelled at Gaara while rubbing the back of his head. Gaara nodded as he saw Naruto's eyes turn back to normal. "Kyuubi was starting to take control of you." He stated simply. Naruto gasped before he sighed. "Thanks Gaara." He said while Gaara merely nodded. "No problem." X and Zero just stood there, wondering who in the world "Kyuubi" was, before Naruto put his hands into a cross-shaped hand-sign. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" He shouted out.

Zero's eyes bugged out as two exact duplicates of Naruto appeared next to them. The two Naruto's walked over to the two and picked them up. Naruto explained his jutsu to Zero while they were on their way to the roof. He needed his hands free in case they ran into _more_ trouble; and Naruto showed that he had great foresight, seeing as they would need it.

They had just reached the roof-top before A black figure floated down in front of them. Naruto and Gaara jumped back, both ready-ing their weapons as they prepared to fight. They were tired beyond a doubt, but they couldn't help but fight if they had to. The figure landed on the ground before them and watched as they prepared themselves for a fight. Zero and X's eyes widened on seeing the figure.

"EPSILON!?" They shouted out.

"Hmmhmmhmmhmm.....I'm so glad you two know of my name. It is a true honor." He said sarcastically as he took a small bow. Naruto glared at Epsilon. He had heard about him from Commander Redips. He was the leader of the rebellion army. This would be ANYTHING but an easy fight.

Before anyone could even blink however, Naruto's clones disappeared, dropping X and Zero onto the ground. Naruto wondered why in the world his clones disappeared before he heard a voice that sent chills down his spine.

"Well, well.....look who it is. How have ya been....Dobe."

Naruto shot his head over to the figure standing on the edge of the rooftop. The one person he thought of as a brother, other than Gaara. The one he had tried so hard to form a bond with, the one he had tried to stop, but failed in doing so.

Naruto felt the rage boil inside of him. He survived! X, Zero, Gaara, and Epsilon all gasped as Naruto's eyes suddenly turned a blood red with slits as pupils. A red aura formed around his feet before it rose, creating a fox-like cloak with a tail formed out of the cloak. Naruto gained Fangs, as well as Claws, and more clearly defined Whisker marks. The ground started shaking as Naruto's rage went over the edge, just looking at the duck butt-haired boy in front of him. Pieces of the building started rising up at the sheer power that Naruto was producing, and a cracked part of the building blew off from the side.

All present could clearly hear the deep dark growl of Naruto as he lowered himself into a animalistic position. He snarled before he suddenly vanished, as there was now a crater where Naruto once stood. No-one knew where he went before Naruto appeared in front of the boy in front of him, a fully charged **Ninuri Rasengan** flaring in his hand as he roared out in a dark, demonic voice:

"**_SASUKE-TEMEEEEE!!!!!!"_**

**_

* * *

_**Kenta: Dun, dun, DUUUUUUUUUUUNN!!!! Heeeee's Baaaaaaaaack! I don't really like Sasuke, but I had to bring him back. Who else would Naruto maul? Epsilon? Oh no, that's X's enemy.

Yes, more Naruto characters will appear as Naruto progresses on throughout his career as a Hunter, but you'll have to read on to find out WHO exactly. And Garra's back too! YAYS! Gaara is by far, my favorite Character of Naruto. So of course he's going to make an appearance!

Okay, pretty much, Konoha and Suna had learned of a threat that would happen in the distant future, so they decided to keep their strongest alive by emprisoning them in Ice, which was found by researchers thousands of years later. Naruto would not have been imprisoned in Ice because Konoha wanted him dead, period. However, Naruto and Sasuke's battle threw Naruto into the future, and ONLY Naruto. You'll find out later how Sasuke made it to Naruto's new time.

And by the way, I was thinking of putting X with Marino, (though I doubt you guys would approve of that) but I decided against it. I've got someone else planned for her. (8D *wink* *wink*

Axl and Cinnamon _will_ be a pairing, so for those of you who wanted it, congrats!

I was wondering how X and Zero got to use their 'Hyper Modes' in the game, so I decided that they need to use Chakra to activate them. Obviously, they can't hold it for long because they are not trained. Chakra is MUCH more potent to Reploids than normal Humans, so that's why X and Zero seemed so freakin' powerful. Anyway, as for Gaara being so tired, let's see how you feel when YOU wake up after more than, what....1200 years of sleeping? And Because Gaara was placed in Ice, THEN the capsule, Shukaku was still asleep, and therefore couldn't control Gaara.

Also, **Ninuri Rasengan** means Vermillion Spiral Chakra Sphere, just FYI.

* * *

P.S. "It's over NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto: "Over nine thousand what?"

Kenta: *takes deep breath* "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 8D

* * *

Next Chapter!

The Bounty Hunter, Spider!

See Ya next Mission!

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


	5. Chapter 3

**DATE: 926/YEAR XXXX9**

Kenta Hikari: Yikes, Kenta's been taking WAY too long to finish decoding this chapter...then again, the file kept pulling up parts saying that the author was busy, something about 'skuwel' and 'evil teachers with their evil projects'. I wonder if they had school back when this was created. It would be quite amazing, if this language called, 'EINGLEISH', branched off into BIT years, maybe even millenia later. And to think, the BIT language system was created 200 years ago, today being the **Nijuu Roku no Kugatsu**.

Ahh, I'm rambling again, Kenta'll kill me later, I'd better pull up the chapter now...

* * *

CHAPTER 3

_**RAGE! Yonbi Explodes!**_

**BOOM!**

A member of squad 102 turned his attention towards a large explosion in the distance. It was on top of the ruins they were investigating.

"Hey, I think X and the others are over there!" He yelled out.

The 2nd in command of the squad ran over to the soldier.

"Yeah. Go get everyone, we have to try and regroup!"

"Yes sir!" He shouted before running to gather the other soldiers.

///////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto had shock written on his face as he found out Sasuke avoided the attack, completely un-harmed. His shock changed to irritation, at the realization that Sasuke didn't avoid his attack, someone moved him out of the way of it. Naruto turned and glared at the pink Reploid floating off to the side, Sasuke wrapped up in a whip, dangling in the air.

"Now now little kitty, no need to try and kill Sasuke-kun, he's valuable to us." She giggled as she swung the now pale-looking Uchiha back and forth.

Naruto swore he saw Sakura for a moment, but it wasn't her.

"Fehram, put the boy down. I reckon' he's gonna get sick!" A round, green-colored reploid boomed out.

He looked like chouji, just without the swirls, and a wierd suit on.

Naruto slowly calmed down, but kept the aura up around him. He wasn't sure how he was able to do it, but he could control one tail of the Kyuubi's chakra now. He didn't want to press his luck, trying to pull out another tails worth of chakra. He might end up losing it and attacking anything and everything in sight. It was still strange to Naruto, seeing as the Kyuubi hadn't really said anything to him these past few years. He half expected the Fox to try and take over his body, but instead, the fox had been un-easily quiet.

Naruto refocused on the task at hand. He had to get away from here, now. He looked at the area. If there was one thing that X, Kakashi, Jiriaya, and all his other teachers had been trying to teach him, it was to observe your surroundings, and make your decisions carefully. He half wished Shikamaru was here. However, 'troublesome' this situation was, he'd figure a way out of it. Naruto tried to ponder what to do next, when Zero broke the silence.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY EPSILON!" He said before charging at the cloaked Reploid.

Naruto bristled in anger. That idiot! He could barely stand, yet he thought he could take on an enemy like Epsilon!? However, Naruto's anger was short-lived as before Zero got to Epsilon, a blade went through his shoulder.

"AUUUGH!"

Zero dropped to his knees as Naruto turned his attention to the wielder of the blade, Shadow.

"Shadow?!" X shouted in shock.

"Heheheheh. Well done, Shadow." Epsilon said grinning.

Before anyone else could react, Epsilon felt the large amount of energy he'd felt earlier increase, 3X as much as it was a moment ago. Epsilon and everyone else turned to see Naruto, now completely blood red. His face and the rest of his body was covered in red and black, and he somehow gained fox ears, and had four, solid tails swinging behind him. Naruto's eyes were no longer visible, now completely white.

Naruto's four tails suddenly gathered in front of him, before creating a pill-like thing in front of him. Everyone watched in wonder as the Fox-boy suddenly swallowed the pill. Suddenly, Naruto's body started expanding, more and more, before Gaara's eyes widened. He did the only thing his mind was screaming at him to do.

"RUN!"

X, Gaara, and Zero all jumped in different dirrections, despite jumping off a twenty story building, they had the feeling it would be a bad idea to stay around.

Epsilon, Botos, Shadow, Ferham, Sasuke and the remaining Reploid all realized that they had to get away as well. They jumped out of the way, but not before Naruto blasted all the stored up energy in Shadow and Epsilon's direction.

The blast could be seen 6-8 clicks away, and went on for at least 5 clicks. When the light died down, Anything in the direction the Yonbi Naruto was facing was nothing more than a desolate wasteland. There was no more wildlife, forest, there was only seared rock.

Yonbi Naruto looked around, looking for something to destroy.

**_"Kill. Kill. Destroy. DESTROY EVERYTHING! NOTHING MATTERS!"_**

The creature suddenly lept off it's perch on top of the ruins, and practically flew across to the other side of the island, looking for anything that might pose a threat to it. It didn't notice that the blast it just made had blasted it's friends in three different directions.

///////////////////////////////

Gaara had landed in sand, his special ability allowing him to land without injury.

_'This is bad. I must find Naruto and the others.' _He thought.

"He's too far gone to help now. I must wait until he returns to his senses before going to meet with him again." The Sand-nin said, knowing full well what it was like to be under the control of a demon. He then walked into the sands of time, waiting, biding his time.

He knew what would happen if he stayed at the current level he was at. It was time he learned to control _it_. The dessert was perfect for this type of training.

"I will be known as the **Oni-no-Suna**. All sand will obey my command. ALL sand. That means you as well, **Shukaku**."

/////////////////////////////

Zero slowly got up, sparks crackling around his body, as he trudged his way through the forest.

"Sh-shadow....I s-swear, you will p-pay for this...." Zero said, Revenge burning greatly in his eyes.

/////////////////////////////

X Didn't move. He had gotten knocked out after the blast. He had no idea, that he was soon going to assemble the most fearsome team Giga City had ever known. It was time to fight back against the Rebellion army.

An old reploid slowly walked along the path, before noticing X on the side of the road.

"Oh my!" He ran over to X before checking him.

"This ain't no good. He needs medical help, now." The old Reploid then dragged X along with him.

/////////////////////////////

Sasuke was seething. Since when Did Naruto get so strong!? The lastt thing he remembered, he was in a battle with Naruto, it was at the valley of the end. Naruto had already shown him the power of his one-tailed state. So why was it that when he went into his tailed state now, he seemed stronger!? Not only that, but he looked older! Sasuke was still 12, going on 13, but Naruto seemed to be 14, if not 15!

Even _more_ frustrating for the Uchiha, when Naruto transformed into that four-tailed state, he was MUCH more powerful than Sasuke thought even possible. His scowl turned into a teeth-grinding snarl as he came to the realization that back at the Valley of the End, Naruto was TOYING with him!

He turned his glare towards the female Reploid that kept sending glances his way every few moments. She was REALLY starting to piss him off. What he did NOT need was another Sakura to fawn all over him.

He returned to his mind, feeling even MORE powerless as, for some reason, the Curse-mark was gone. He remembered hearing from one of the sound 4 that If Orochimaru were to die, the Curse-mark would disappear. But that meant that Orochimaru was dead. Just what the hell was going on!?

He met up with Epsilon and Shadow, who seemed to be fine.

"I want answers." He said glaring at the man in front of him.

He was an Uchiha, he deserved to know the truth. So thought Sasuke. However, Sasuke did not know that in this time, the Uchiha don't even exist. They have long since passed, meaning he is no heir, because there is no Uchiha family. He is only a human with a strange power. A power that Epsilon has decided to experiment with.

"And you shall have them." Epsilon said turning around.

As Epsilon led the group away, he held back the pain that came from missing his left arm as well as a part of his leg. That blast that the fox boy did...it was much more powerful than he had anticipated. However, judging from the reports that Shadow had been supplying him with, Naruto was a rookie hunter, this being his first B-ranked Assignment. Epsilon now knew, this was not the case. The fact that the boy, Sasuke, had met him before, and the fact that his demonstration of power far exceeded his expectations, he would have to rethink his strategy.

Perhaps, it would be best to recruit the boy into joining his side. That would probably be the safest way.

"Lord Epsilon, I reckon' that that boy, what was his name? The fox one...."

A silence gave him their reply.

"R-right, anyway, I don't think he was really there, he seemed kinda, lost...."

"He had no control over his emotions." The Yellow and Blue Reploid said, finishing what the green man was saying.

"I see. Botos, Ferham, escort Sasuke and Shadow to the base."

"Of course sir." Ferham said before giggling and picking up Sasuke once more, who by now was quite thuroughly pissed at being someone's Marionette.

Botos picked up shadow and flew off, both Ferham and Botos being careful about the enourmous energy they were feeling in the distance. After they left, Epsilon collapsed, while the remaining commander ran up to Epsilon, already beginning to repair him.

"My lord, you must not strain yourself so much. Until you can get _it_, try not to use too much of your powers."

Epsilon forced a chuckle.

"I thank you for your concern, Scarface. However, it is not needed now. All I need is the final piece of the puzzle. But first, I must find HER. Years ago, I was told to seek out a fairy of great strength. She would give me the power to crush my enemies and create a world of piece. I _MUST_ find her."

As Scarface continued to repair Epsilon, the man continued on.

"Many legends are told of gaining great power and strength:

The hearts of the 7 princesses.

The 7 gems of Chaos.

The metal of Strength.

The 9 demons of the Elements.

The stars of the cosmos.

The 7 spheres of the dragon.

One of the creatures of Legend.

The Shards of Power.

The Green Star of the beans.

The Jewel of Demons.

The Fruit of the Devil.

The Book of The Future.

The Circle of Power.

The Rod of the Fountain.

Such are the legends of Power, however, most are not even considered real. However, The Supra-Force metal, It is said to be the most powerful force metal in existance."

Scarface had finally finished as many repairs as he was able to, and Epsilon stood up.

"Now, summon Psyche. It is time he went on another mission." Epsilon said walking off.

* * *

Kenta: PHEW!

Okay, some of you are probably still wondering what the **Nijuu Roku no Kugatsu** tidbit was, it really isn't that hard. It's the date. It said at the top, **DATE: 926/XXXX9**.

Broken down, it's 9/26/XXXX9.

**Nijuu** means Twenty, **Roku** means six, **Nijuu** **Roku** means twenty six. **Kugatsu** is the ninth month, or, September.

Kudos to those who got it.

As for the Tales of Legend, it was alot of fun. In reality, there have been many legends telling ways to gain power, though in different dimensions.

The Legends were, in order:

1.) The Hearts of the Seven Princesses. (Kingdom Hearts)

2.) The Chaos Emeralds. (Sonic the Hedgehog)

3.) Supra-Force Metal. (Megaman X Command Mission)

4.) The 9 tailed demons of the Elemental Nations. (Naruto)

5.) The 120 stars of the sky. (Super Mario 64)

6.) The 7 Dragonballs. (Dragonball/Dragonball Z)

7.) One of the Legendaries. (Pokemon - a.k.a. Jirachi)

8.) The 3 Shards of the Triforce. (The Legend of Zelda)

9.) The Beanstar of Beanbean Kingdom. (M&L SS)

10.) The Shikohn Jewel. (Inuyasha)

11.) Devil Fruit. (One piece)

12.) The Book of Prophecy. (Avalon Code)

13.) Halo. (Halo 1, 2 and 3)

14.) The Star Rod. (Kirby)

I'm starting to want to try and do 2 chapters a chapter, like I did with chapter 1 and 2.

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


	6. Chapter 4

Kenta: Kudos to Dragon Man 180 for the awesome idea and the correction...I knew I was gonna butcher the Shikon no tama, so I just kinda waited for someone to correct me. Also, because of 's review, this chapter will be posted earlier than it would have been. Reason why? Because a REVIEWER gave me the inspiration to write more.

Reviews are nice and friendly, they not only give confidence to the author of a story, they also sometimes give him/her the inspiration to move on in the story.

LEAVE A REVIEW!! PLEASE!!

Thank you.

**Kenta Raikiri**

**

* * *

**_Look around you, then you may realize, happiness lies trapped in misery. -_Dreams of an Absolution

Hinata stared out the window of the transportation ship. Naruto had been gone for a month now, and she hadn't even heard a word from him or any of the other hunters. She hoped against hope that Naruto and the others were still alive, and that she would hear from them soon. She stopped as she heard her teacher call out for her class.

"Okay everyone, here we are in Giga city! The museum is up ahead, so please stay together."

Hinata got up and followed after her class. Thinking about Naruto, she remembered the dream she had when he first brought Hinata to her house, which she was happy he didn't mind her being of a rich family. It was like he knew she was a noble or something.

Along the way, Hinata heard something she didn't want to hear.

"Hey beautiful, how ya doin?"

"Go away Jake." Hinata replied to the voice without a care in the world.

Jake wrapped an arm around Hinata, to which she immediately threw off before glaring at him.

"You know you love me baby."

Jake was in her class and was the class, 'hunk'. She couldn't care less about him because he was nothing but a pervert. Jake had a silver hoodie on, and a little dog bot hidden in his it. he called the dog bot Aoimaru, and was constantly getting in trouble. But unlike Naruto, he only looked at her for...perverted reasons.

"Hey, why don't we skip this dorky field trip and go have us some _real_ fun." He said in a husky voice.

The fact that he was treating her like an object infuriated Hinata, so she did what she did all the time. She stormed on up ahead of Jake and put herself in the middle of her class. Jake left her alone after that, knowing he couldn't try anything. So he went to find another girl to flirt with.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, and continued on the field trip. They got to the museum and Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing. There were so many things here!

"Okay class! We're going to the ancient wars! Where supposedly, people called Ninja protected their leader, a Kage, or shadow."

The teacher led them into a room that had old maps, armor, swords, and all sorts of antiques. Hinata looked through it all in wonder. Then, something caught her eye. It was a little plate, and she walked over to it. She read the plate and gasped.

On the plate it read:

_The Heroes of The Hidden Leaf Village._

_Hiroshima Senju_

_Tobirama Senju_

_Sarutobi Hiruzen_

_Minato Namikaze_

_Senju Tsunade_

_Shizune -------- _(The name was faded)

_Nara Shikamaru_

_Haruno Sakura _

_Inuzuka Kiba_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

_Aburame Shino_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_Tenten --------_

_Sarutobi Konohamaru_

_Jiriaya_

_and the greatest hero of all_

_**Namikaze Naruto,** _

_formerly known as **Uzumaki Naruto,** _

_most unpredictable ninja of Konohagakure no Sato_

Hinata could barely think clearly. Her mind went into overdrive as she saw the same carved leaf that Naruto had on his jacket. At first it struck her that Naruto might be dead, but then she remembered this was a museum. This stuff was thousands of years old! She breathed a sigh of relief, when her head started resonating, her mind feeling like it was about to burst.

Hinata hit the ground and didn't wake up for another 20 minutes.

* * *

_'I'm back again....'_ _Hinata thought._

_She looked around to find herself back in the laberynth of her memories. She looked forward to see the Golden door once more. She went into it without a moments hesitation. The same screen appeared before her, but this time it showed a different image. It was Naruto, in an orange and blue jumpsuit, and he was fighting....NEJI!? They were in a big stadium, and Hinata figured it must be a tornament of some sort. _

_Naruto suddenly took three kunai and threw them at Neji, who easily blocked them. Then, Naruto did something Hinata never thought possible._

_"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_" Naruto shouted out as five solid clones appeared around him. _

_Naruto continued to fight Neji, but no matter what he threw at him, Neji just started spinning around in circles, creating a blue sphere and throwing away every attack Naruto sent at him. Finally, Neji lowered himself into a position that Hinata thought was familiar._

_"You're in the range of my **Haken, Juuryonshou**."_ Neji said.

Neji rained blow after blow on Naruto, until Naruto flew back, his tenketsu closed. Hinata then started caughing badly, before she was pulled away by a doctor. R. Hinata suddenly felt as if her body was pulled from the Hinata, and she was standing where the other Hinata was sitting a moment ago. She turned back to the fight to see Naruto yelling furiously, before a red glow surrounded his bdoy.

_'What....What's going on with Naruto!?'_ _R. Hinata thought in horror._

_Naruto now had nine orange glowing tails floating around him. He clenched his fist before starting to fight back against Neji with even more strength than he had before. R. Hinata just watched the battle in awe. Naruto showed the extent of this strange power he had somehow gained. Finally, Naruto came out the victor, when everyone thought he had lost to Neji. _

_'What did Naruto-kun do? What happened to him?'_

//////////////////

Hinata jolted upright, scaring the crap out of everyone who had gathered around her.

"Wha-....what happened?"

"You suddenly passed out by the Leaf village exhibit. You scared everyone. You okay Hinata?" one of her friends asked.

Hinata nodded her head before standing up.

"I'm going to be right back. I need to use the restroom."

The teacher showed her where it was located before Hinata started heading that way. A few minutes later, Hinata was feeling refreshed. She walked out to find Jake standing across from her. She stopped for a moment, before walking off back to the group. Jake grabbed her arm and forced her against the wall.

"Hey Beautiful, you're goin the wrong way. I said we would have some fun, didn't I?" He said as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Hinata kicked him between the legs before running off in a random direction. She found herself being pursued by Jake, and wished Naruto were there.

"Don't think I'm letting you get away for that Hyuuga!" Jake said in a fit of rage.

Hinata ran outside of the Museum, Jake following her and quickly gaining on her, when she spun into an alley. She hid behind a dumpster, hoping she wouldn't be found. Jake ran right by her, and Hinata waited for a moment. After not hearing anything, she slowly got up and went deeper into the alley.

"Phew, looks like I lost him." Hinata said in relief.

Suddenly, she was thrust up against the wall she was leaning against.

"Guess again." Jake said, an evil gleem in his eye.

Hinata started shaking as Jake slowly began to unbotton his pants. She tried screaming out for help, when Jake slapped duck tape across her mouth. Her hands tied, Hinata never felt so helpless in her life, and started crying. Jake's pants hit the floor, and just as he was getting close to her, he suddenly went careening across the alley. Hinata slumped to the ground before turning to her savior.

It was a lady. She was tall, from Hinata's viewpoint, and was wearing alot of pink. She had a pink shirt, and blue jeans. She had a pink jacket, and pink hair. It wasn't short, but it wasn't long. It was about medium length. The lady currently had her leg outstretched to where Jake was a moment ago, and put it down before walking over to Hinata.

"This'll only hurt for a moment." She said before ripping the duck tape off of Hinata's mouth and then untie-ing her hands.

Hinata didn't know what to do, so she just hugged her savior and cried onto her shoulder. The lady felt sorry for Hinata, and helped her up before walking away from the alley, where Jake lay unconscious, without his pants on. Above him, a bird flew overhead and suddenly dropped its load, and it landed right on Jake's face. He would find out later what the stench was coming from.

The lady led Hinata to a nearby park before sitting her down on a bench.

"There there, it's all right. You're safe now." She said soothing the distressed teenager.

Hinata looked up and wiped her eyes.

"That's better. Tell me, what's your name?"

"H-h-hinata, Hyuuga H-hinata."

"Oh? That's a nice name. My name's Ferham. Nice to meet you!" Ferham said smiling.

"Nice to m-meet you t-to. E-excuse me miss,"

"Please, Ferham will do just fine." She smiled.

"F-ferham...how did you do that? I've n-never seen a g-girl do t-that before." Hinata asked.

"Well, a girl's gotta be strong, right?" She said smiling.

Hinata looked down at her trembling hands and nodded. Ferham looked at her, before going deep into thought. She smiled and snapped her fingers.

"How about this, I'll train you!" Ferham said smiling. "That way you'll be able to protect yourself from creeps like him!"

Hinata looked at the lady in awe.

"R-really? Y-you m-mean it?"

"Yep! I even have a pervert for you to practice your attacks on! He's really annoying, but I'm sure you can beat him senseless after _I'm_ done training you!"

Hinata smiled before nodding her head.

"Good. But it looks like you're still in school, so how about I train you _after_ school?"

Hinata nodded her head.

"Then it's settled! We'll meet here tomorrow. Can you do that?" Hinata thought about it.

"I-i'm not s-sure. M-my class is o-only on a f-field trip here, I l-live in another d-district."

Ferham thought about it for awhile, before reaching into her purse and pulling out a device.

"Here, use this to come here after school. I'll be waiting around 4 o' clock! See ya then?"

Hinata smiled before hugging Ferham. "Y-yes!"

Hinata then went back to the museum and reported Jake for attempted rape. The rest of the day went perfectly for her, and she couldn't wait for her training tomorrow.


End file.
